La fille des ténèbres
by POurHikin
Summary: L'histoire d'une Hermione Granger qui, suite à une révélation change de comportement...pour savoir le reste et bien lisez ! Le douzième chapitre disponible!
1. le secret

La fille des ténèbres  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling sauf ceux que j'ai inventé :D  
  
Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde et bien je ici pour la première fois et j'ai décidé de vous donner un petit moment de lecture avec mon histoire :D  
  
POurHikin  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapitre 1 :Le secret  
  
J'ai un secret, un secret lourd en conséquences qui pourrait causer la fin de mon entourage, celle de mes parents, de mes amis, mes professeurs mais aussi mes ennemis.  
  
Pourrais-je dire que Ron et Harry sont mes amis ? Oui, mais pourtant il m'ont fait du mal, mes parents, est-ce que je peu toujours les appeler « maman et papa » comme avant ? Avant que j'apprenne la vérité sur moi, sur mes vrais parents.  
  
Une mère que je ne connais pas et un père que je préférais ne pas connaître, un homme qui a fait du mal et tué des innocents seulement parce qu'ils ont fait l'erreur de naître avec une différence.  
  
C'est cette même différence qui ma fait souffrir pendant 5 longues années où je me suis caché dans les livres pour être la meilleure, encore et toujours la meilleure en tout.  
  
Mon entourage a une idée de moi de la parfaite petite fille gentille, sûre d'elle dans tous les moments et qui ne s'intéresse qu'à ses études. Que l'idée de me voir grandir et d'aimer parais impossible.  
  
Pourtant j'ai grandi, je ne suis plus la petite fille d'hier, j'aime quelqu'un mais cette personne me fait souffrir plus qu'un autre. Les remarques des autres me passent à côté mais ses remarques me tuant. Il ne m'accepte pas parce que je ne suis pas une « sang-pur » comme il le dit. À ses yeux je ne suis qu'une « sang-de-bourbe », il me hait j'en suis sûre, si sûre que cella me fait encore et toujours souffrir. Il est grand, musclé avec ses entraînements au Quidditch (N.A : Je l'adore c'est pour sa ;D), blond d'un blond platine, des yeux gris qui expriment de la fierté mais aussi le froid et le désespoir.  
  
Pendant plusieurs années son nom m'exprimais que du dégoût et de la haine. Draco MALEFOY. Aujourd'hui son nom me fait sourire, frémir, au point d'avoir une sueur et avoir mon c?ur qui bat à 100 à l'heure à me faire mal.   
  
« Et si je lui dit la vérité sur mes parents ? » Une question que je me suis beaucoup posée, mais je ne peux pas.  
  
Le jour où je l'ai dit à mes meilleurs amis, mais je ne leur ai pas dit QUI était mon père. Ils m'ont regardé comme une personne à qui ne peut pas faire confiance. J'en ai pleuré et pendant une semaine ils m'ont laissé seule. Une semaine de malheur et de souffrance, je quittais mon lit et je partais vers la bibliothèque. Alors un dimanche, Harry suivi de Ron mon demandé pardon, alors je leur ai pardonné, mais au fond de mon c?ur ils m'avaient blessée par leurs paroles et leurs regards de méfiance. Comment ne pas les pardonner ? Moi même je ne me pardonne pas d'avoir né d'un père. Lord VOLDEMORT. Le seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
Moi, Hermione GRANGER est devenue du jour au lendemain Hermione JEDUSOR, comment est-ce que possible ? Personne ne ma rien dit ! Personne ne veut me dire quelque chose. Alors je me suis décidé, je pars à la recherche d'information même si ce que je vais découvrir sera dur, mais je l'accepterai. Qu'ai-je à perdre ? Rien, plus maintenant.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Voilà c'était ma fic j'espère que vous avez aimé, à la prochaine! Ah oui s'il vous plaît donnez-moi des reviews ! merci :D lol 


	2. Ron, Harry ou Draco?

La fille des ténèbres  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling sauf ceux que j'ai inventé :D  
  
Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde et bien voilà mon deuxième chapitre :D. Attention dans ce chapitre vous avez quelques spoilers du tome5 en ce qui concerne les personnages. * heu même si je crois qu'on a déjà vu ses personnages.* Car j'ai pris quelques informations de ce dernier.  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
POurHikin  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cyngathi : Salut ! tout d'abord merci pour m'avoir review, pour l'histoire de Voldemort et bien c'est fait un peu exprès * enfin je crois.* bref de toute façon c'est une fic et c'est jamais parfait. Merci encore !  
  
Annab4 : Et bien la suite la voilà, en ce qui concerne le fait de sauter des lignes, je l'ai fait dans ce chapitre. J'espère que t'aimeras celui-ci, c'est un chapitre qui n'avance pas l'histoire mais je l'aime bien :D. En tout cas merci pour ta review, sa ma fait plaisir !  
  
Chapitre 2 : Ron, Harry, ou Draco ?  
  
* Une semaine est passée, trop vite à mon goût, dans un jour j'irais à 11 heures précises à la gare 9¾, prendre le train pour Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie . Revoir mes amis et reprendre mes responsabilités de préfete. *  
  
Le lendemain matin à 10h30, Hermione parti pour la gare avec ses parents, un cadi avec mes affaires de sorcellerie, prête pour traverser le mûr 9¾ et rentrer dans le monde des sorciers. De l'autre côté, la jeune sorcière découvrit Harry avec Ron mais aussi les parents de celui-ci , Mr WEASLEY et Ms WEASLEY, Ginny et les frères jumeaux, Fred et George avec leur ami Lee JORDAN. Hermione avança près d'eux avec un faux sourire aux lèvres.  
  
« Bonjour Hermione ! , dit Harry en premier suivi de Ron et sa famille.  
  
_Bonjour.  
  
_T'as passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda Ginny.  
  
_Oh oui ! menti la jeune fille.  
  
_Bon aller les enfants, vous devez y aller, le train va partir sans vous sinon. », dit Ms WEASLEY.  
  
Le trio suivi de Ginny montèrent dans le train après avoir dit au revoir. Après une longue recherche pour trouver un compartiment vide où Ginny leur avait aidé, puis parti rejoindre ses amis. Harry et Ron après avoir mit leurs bagages et la cage d'Hedwige, aidèrent Hermione mettre les siens. La jeune fille les remercia et épuisé s'assoit près de la fenêtre pour réfléchir, Ron s'assit à l'opposé et Harry à côté d'Hermione. Le trio commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, jusqu'au moment où la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et qu'un grand jeune homme, blond apparut avec une fille à son bras droit.  
  
« Malfoy et Parkinson ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda froidement le garçon à la cicatrice en forme éclair.  
  
_Ca ne te regarde pas Potter, répondit calmement ce dernier. Je suis ici pour chercher le Rouquin et la Sang de bourbe. »  
  
Mais il ne pût continuer car à cet instant Ron s'était levé baguette en main pour l'attaquer mais il n'eu pas le temps car Harry et Hermione s'étaient eux aussi levés et l'avaient pris par ses bras, un de chaque côté.  
  
« Retire ce que tu viens de dire, Malefoy ! , s'écria le Rouquin. Sinon tu vas le payer chère !  
  
_Bref. McGonagall ma remis la lourde tache de venir vous chercher dans le compartiment des préfets pour une réunion, alors dépêchez-vous, continua Malefoy comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
  
_Vient, Draco, on s'en va sa pue ici !, dit la fille toujours accrochée à son bras. » Malefoy hocha la tête en guise de réponse et partis avec la fille vers le compartiment des préfets.  
  
_Ah ! Cette Fouine de Malefoy ! s'écria Ron avec dégoût. Un jour il verra.  
  
_Bon sa suffit Ron ! interrompit Hermione. On doit y aller voir McGonagall, et puis laisse tranquille Dra . Malefoy !  
  
_Qu. Quoi ?! répondit Ron étonné par la réaction de son amie.  
  
_Qu'est-ce que tu as Mione ? demanda Harry inquiet pour la jeune fille. Pourquoi tu commences à défendre cette espèce de Fouine ?!  
  
_Mais non je ne le défends pas ! Vous savez très bien que je le hais !, mentit cette dernière.  
  
_T'es sûre Mione ? questionna Le Rouquin, qui avait toujours sa baguette dans la main.  
  
_Oui, oui ! Tout va bien Ron !, rassura Hermione avec un faux demi-sourire.  
  
_Bon si tu le dis, aller on y va .  
  
_À tout à l'heure Harry ! Nous reviendrons te voir après ok ?, dit la jeune sorcière.  
  
_D'accord, salut !  
  
_À tout à l'heure Harry !, dit Ron.  
  
Puis rejoint Hermione, qui était restée près de la porte du compartiment à observer Malefoy et sa jeune amie.  
  
* Argh ! Sa commence à me faire chier cette histoire, cette Parkinson qui se colle toujours à lui ! Un vrai pot de colle ! Comment elle lui bras le bras ! J'aimerais bien arracher son bras à elle, Hermione ! Calme toi ! Tu es une Préfete, tu dois donner l'exemple !Si seulement je pouvais lui lancer un sort. Puis regarde. il est devenu plus beau que l'année dernière. (N.A : Ah Draco.)Ah... il est aussi plus grand, tien Ron aussi. Quand est- ce qu'ils vont arrêter de grandir ?! Et puis c'est pas un gros problème. Je l'aime bien Ron, comme un ami tout simplement, je me suis vraiment aperçue le jour où je suis sortie avec lui il y a 1 an. Il était doux, gentil avec moi je l'adore mais c'est pas assez pour l'aimer vraiment. Il était vraiment triste le jour où je lui ai dit que c'était fini, mais on est resté amis. En ce qui concerne Harry, sa c'est une autre histoire. Pendant quelques années je pensais que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Mais quand il est sorti avec cette Cho CHANG, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas l'aimer puisque j'étais pas jalouse, j'étais même contente pour lui car il était content. Et Draco. Ah lui j'en suis sûre c'est lui que j'aime. Mais nous ne serons jamais ensemble, même si je rêve de ce jour tous les soirs, mais je dois l'oublier et je vais l'oublier parce que nous sommes trop différents. *  
  
Arrivés devant la porte du compartiment des préfets, Ron ouvrit la porte et entra suivi d'Hermione, celle-ci vit Malefoy avec Pansy Parkinson toujours accrochée au bras de Malefoy mais cette fois sur le bras gauche. De l'autre côté Ernie Macmillan et Hannah Abbott, qui discutaient assis et près de la fenêtre Yule Ball et Padma Patil.  
  
« Et bien qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?! demanda Ron. Où est McGonagall.  
  
_Professeur McGonagall, je vous prie Mr Weasley .répondit une vois sévère derrière ce dernier.  
  
_Oh.heu. excusez-moi professeur. S'excusa le Rouquin. Je ne vous ai pas vus.  
  
_N'en parlons plus Mr Weasley. Commençons. reprit le professeur. Vous êtes tous ici parce que je vous ai demandé de venir pour vous parler des préfets en chefs. Comme vous le savez, en 7emè année, deux des préfets nommés de chaque maison deviennent des préfets en chefs (N.A : je ne sais plus si c'est que deux préfets en chefs. j'ai trop la flaime d'aller le vérifier. :p) et cette année donc j'ai nommé comme préfets en chefs : Miss Granger .  
  
Hermione qui n'étais pas étonnée d'être nommée fit un grand sourire à tous les occupants du compartiment. Mais ce bonheur fut de courte durée.  
  
_......et Mr Malefoy. Fini le professeur McGonagall. Bon sur ceci je vous dis félicitations et à tout à l'heure après le dîner vous devrez aller dans mon bureau tous les deux pour plus d'informations et pour vos appartements. McGonagall sorti en saluant les autres élèves et disparue derrière la porte.  
  
_Quoi ?! C'est la Sang de bourbe que je dois supporter ! s'écria Malefoy après la sortie de son professeur.  
  
_Oh ! mon pauvre chéri ! En plus avec cette Sang de bourbe de Castor. Dit Parkinson toujours accrochée au bras du jeune blond.  
  
_Attention à ce que tu dis ! s'écria le Rouquin avec colère.  
  
_Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? hein ?  
  
_Et bien tu vas voir.  
  
_Non ! Arrête Ron ! interrompit Hermione en attrapant le bras de ce dernier qui avait avancé vers le blond. L'entraînant hors le compartiment en lui disant.  
  
_Tu ne peux pas créer une bagarre Ron ! Rappele toi que tu es un préfet et en plus Malefoy est un préfet en chef ! Il fera un plaisir de te donner une retenue ou de te faire renvoyer ! (N.A : je crois qu'ils peuvent faire ça. oh et puis dans ma fic oui ! lol) .  
  
_O.k ! O.k ! j'ai compris, mais j'ai pas pût m'en pêcher Mione ! t'as vue comment il et elle t'on traité ?!Je ne peux pas laisser passer sa ! Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi . enfin je veux dire comme amie. pas comme petite amie.enfin. répondit Ron en rougissant sur la dernière phrase.  
  
_J'ai compris Ron et c'est gentil de ta part, mais retient toi la prochaine fois. Hermione lui avait dit cela et lui donnant un bisou sur la joue du Rouquin, qui rougis encore plus.  
  
_Aller on y va et pas de bagarre !  
  
_D'accord chef !  
  
Et se mirent à rigoler en entrant dans le compartiment. Parkinson accroché au bras de Malefoy, qui lisait la « Gazette du sorciers ». Quand il entendit Hermione et Ron rentrer, il déposa sur le Rouquin, un regard noir et ne regarda pas la jeune fille.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Voilà c'était le deuxième chapitre de ma fic, y a pas beaucoup d'action mais sa c'est pour la suite ;) * enfin je sais pas.* J'espère que vous avez aimé, à la prochaine! Ah oui s'il vous plaît donnez-moi des reviews ! merci :D lol Le prochain chapitre peu être Lundi. si j'ai le temps. 


	3. La salle commune des préfets en chefs

La fille des ténèbres  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling sauf ceux que j'ai inventé :D  
  
Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde et bien voilà mon troisième chapitre :D, je vous l'avais promis pour Lundi mais comme je l'ai fini plutôt je vous le laisse. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action mais sa viendra ! * Heu... Je ne sais pas encore. :p* J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
POurHikin  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Link9 : *ahhh ! J'ai pas peur. enfin si un petit peu.* Bref merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !  
  
Annab4 : Salut ! Merci ! Sa me fait plaisir de savoir que t'as bien aimé mon deuxième chapitre, voici le troisième !  
  
Saraho Potter (hermionegrandger@msn.com/) :Merci ! Merci! J'espère que ce troisième chapitre te fera plaisir!  
  
Chapitre 3 : La salle commune des préfets en chefs..  
  
Le moment du dîner arriva avec l'habituel rituel de repartions des maisons par le Choixpeau magique pour les nouveaux élèves de première année, 10 nouveaux élèves sont arrivés dans la maison des Gryffondors, 12 pour les Serdaigles, 5 pour les Serpentards et 9 pour les Poufsouffles. Quand tous les élèves furent répartis, le professeur Dumbledore fit son discours de chaque année. Puis celui-ci fini et les élèves commencèrent à dîner, dévorant le délicieux banquet fait par les Elfes de Poudlard. Dumbledore se leva, tous les élèves le regardèrent en faisant le silence dans la grande salle.  
  
« Puisque nous avons fini de dîner, j'ai une nouvelle information à vous annoncer. Comme vous le savez, Poudlard a un règlement strict..., sur ceci quelques rigolèrent dans la table des Serpentards. Comme je le disais à l'instant, Poudlard a un règlement et pour faire respecter ce règlement nous avons chaque année deux préfets en chefs et cette année se sont Miss Hermione Granger et Mr Draco Malefoy !  
  
Les Gryffondors avaient applaudit Hermione comme les Serpentards pour Malefoy. Le directeur attendit un moment avant de reprendre la parole.  
  
_J'espère que vous les respecterez. Bon vous pouvez aller vous coucher maintenant ! Je vous souhaite une Bonne Nuit !  
  
Sur ceci les préfets accompagnèrent les élèves à leurs dortoirs respectifs. Puis le professeur McGonagall s'approcha d'Hermione accompagnée de Malefoy.  
  
_Venez Miss Granger, je vais vous montrer votre chambre ainsi que la votre Mr Malefoy. » En s'adressent au jeune blond, qui était resté près de son professeur.  
  
La jeune fille hocha la tête et suivi le professeur, Malefoy derrière elle.  
  
Arrivés au bureau devant un tableau, où un jeune homme, d'une vingtaine d'années, brun avec un chapeau et des habits du Moyen-Âge, qui était endormit avec une bouteille à la main. McGonagall soupira en le voyant.  
  
« Grafmeyer. Rien ne passa... Grafmeyer. répéta calmement le professeur. Grafmeyer ! réveillez-vous ! s'écria McGonagall qui commença à s'énerver.  
  
Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut et regarda celui ou celle qui avait crée tout ce bruit.  
  
_Que ... Quoi ? Qui fait ce bruit ? Qui ose me réveiller...  
  
_Grafmeyer, je vous donne le mot de passe alors s'il vous plaît, ouvrez !  
  
_Comme vous le voudrez madame.. »  
  
Sans attendre de répond le tableau s'ouvrit. Le professeur, suivi d'Hermione et Malefoy entrèrent dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs.  
  
La jeune sorcière resta bouche-bée devant cette superbe salle où ressemblait étrangement à la salle commune des Gryffondors, avec une grand et voluptueuse cheminée qui régnait un feu, de l'autre côté de la salle un long canapé d'une couleur noir et au milieu de la salle une petite, rectangulaire et base table. Au fond, une fenêtre, avec des vitraux représentant des scènes histoire pour les sorciers. Il y avait aussi une vitrine affichant les noms des précédents préfets en chefs. Du côté droit, une porte avec inscrit « Chambre de la préfete en chef » * Ah, voilà ma chambre !,* pensa Hermione, et de l'autre côté, deux portes, une avec inscrit « Chambre du préfet en chef » et une autre sans rien d'écrit. Tirant Hermione de son observation, McGonagall prit la parole.  
  
« Comme vous le voyez, à droite c'est votre chambre, Miss Granger, à gauche la votre, Mr Malefoy, et à côté votre salle de bain commune. Vos affaires sont déjà dans vous chambres. Bon je vous laisse maintenant, Bonne Nuit.  
  
Sur ces derniers mots, le professeur sorti de la salle, laissent une la jeune fille avec Malefoy.  
  
_Bon, dit Malefoy cassant le silence de la salle. Je te préviens, Granger, puisqu'on doit passer TOUTE une année ensemble, avec la même salle de bain. Je te dis en avance, qu'on n'est pas des amis et qu'on ne le sera jamais, donc on ne se parle pas, compris ?  
  
_Y-a pas de problème, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, et c'est bien la première et la dernière fois que je le suis. Bien, excuse-moi mais j'ai sommeil. Bonne Nuit ! »  
  
Hermione, fit un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir et entra dans sa chambre laissant le jeune homme dans la salle commune.  
  
**********************************  
  
Énervée, Hermione ne vit pas en détail sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur sont lit.  
  
* Ah ! Pour QUI, il se prend ! Pour le Roi ou quoi ! Je sens que cette année, va être très mauvaise ! Je ne supporterai pas ce type là ! Amoureuse, moi ?! De lui, je crois que j'étais ailleurs à ce moment là ! Oui c'est sa ! *  
  
Puis s'endormi.  
  
**********************************  
  
Hermione se réveille ce mati là de bonne humeur, prête à répondre aux répliques de Malefoy. Elle sortis, pour aller dans la salle de bain, prendre une douche et vit le jeune blond sortir avec une simple serviette à la ceinture. Sur cette scène Hermione resta bouche-bée, des gouttes d'eau tombaient de son torse, puis passaient sur ses si superbes tablettes de chocolats (N.A : Désolé, mais je n'ai pas pût m'empêcher, il est trop beau.. Bref veuillez m'en excuser. ;p) et ses cheveux mouillés plaqués en arrière. Il regarda Hermione, et entra dans sa chambre sans dire un mot.  
  
* Oh ! Mon dieu ! Quel corps ! Mais qu'est-ce que je dis là ? Non, Non, Non. Bon je vais prendre ma douche et oublier ce que je viens de voir. * La jeune sorcière prit sa douche te s'habilla rapidement pour aller dans la Grande salle rejoint ses amis et prendre son petit déjeuner.  
  
***********************************  
  
Elle arriva dans la Grande salle, qui était remplie à moitié, elle vit alors Ron et Harry assis à la table des Gryffondors. Hermione s'assit alors en face d'eux.  
  
« Bonjour Hermione ! dirent ses deux amis en ch?ur.  
  
_Bonjour, les garçons.  
  
_Alors dit-nous comment tu supportes cette Fouine de Malefoy ? Il ne t'embête pas trop j'espère, sinon.  
  
_Non, non. Tout va bien, on a décidé de ne pas se parler jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Rassura Hermione avec un demi-sourire.  
  
_Tu vois, tout va bien. Dit Harry à l'adresse du Rouquin. Pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour notre Mione !  
  
_Harry a raison Ron !  
  
_Oui, bon d'accord mais s'il te fait du mal Hermione, dit-le ! Je ferai une voie de la botter le c.. (N.A : Je ne continue pas la phrase :D). Dit Ronn, qui n'était pas rassuré du tout. Il ne faut jamais faire confiance à un Malefoy ! C'est moi qui te le dis !  
  
_Oui maman ! Taquina Hermione avec amusement.  
  
Harry et Hermione rigolèrent, puis commencèrent à manger. À cet instant, Lavande et Pavarti approchèrent le trio avec leur emploi du temps.  
  
_Oh, non ! lâcha Ron avec dégoût. Vous avez vu ce qu'on a aujourd'hui ? Deux heures d'Histoire de la magie, puis deux heures de Potions et l'après midi une heure de Métamorphose. Superbe journée !  
  
_Ce n'est pas si grave Ron ! Essaya de rassurer Hermione. Au moins on a qu'un cours dans l'après midi.  
  
_C'est mieux que rien.. Soupira Harry.  
  
_Bon on y va ? demanda la jeune sorcière.  
  
_Oui, bon on n'a pas le choix ! dit Ron en ce levant.  
  
Puis ils partirent assister au cours le plus ennuyeux de tous avec Mr.Binns. (N.A : j'ai toujours aimé ce prof moi ! Il me fait rappeler mon prof en Math ! lol)  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Bon et bien c'est fini ! Snif enfin pour ce chapitre ! Le prochain sera pour bientôt ! Je vous donne un avant goût, il s'intitulera « Le cours de Potions ».Voilà ! N'oubliez pas les reviews !! 


	4. Le cours de Potions

La fille des ténèbres  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling sauf ceux que j'ai inventé :D  
  
Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde, voilà le quatrième chapitre :D. Et oui j'avance doucement ! Bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
POurHikin  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Annab4 : Salut ! Pour répondre à ta question et bien je ne sais pas vraiment combien de chapitres, sa va avoir, j'ai un petit plain inscrit le déroulement de l'histoire, mais je ne peu pas aller directement enfin pas maintenant à l'important donc je crois que jusqu'au 4 ou 5 chapitres je vais faire avancer l'histoire donc je crois qu'il y aura pour l'instant 10, mais je peu en écrire plus. Merci beaucoup pour tout tes review, sa ma fait plaisir ! :D  
  
Kiss : Salut ! Tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est, lol, lol, lol, et merci ! Contente que ce chapitre t'es plût !  
  
Did : Coucou ! Bien sûr que je ferais plus de chapitres avec Hermione qui parle à elle-même, mais pour l'instant non mais tu veras ! Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite !  
  
Chapitre 4 : Le cours de Potions  
  
Après avoir passé deux longues heures avec Mr Binns, le fantôme qui enseigne les cours de l'Histoire de la Magie. Au grand regret d'Hermione, Harry et Ron, arriva le cours le plus redouté, celui de l'Art des Potions. Le trio arrivèrent devant la salle de Potions, où les Serpentards y étaient déjà arrivés (N.A : Quels bons élèves ces Serpentards ! :p) avec en tête Malefoy et ses deux compagnons, Grabbe et Goyle. Hermione jeta un ?il sur Malefoy, qui était en train de draguer qu'elles filles de Serpentards comme Marine Moonih, une fille étrange. *Il ne peu pas mettre sur off deux secondes lui !* remarqua la jeune fille. Ils restèrent au moins 5 minutes avant que le professeur Rogue ne leur dise d'entrer en classe. Celui-ci ne perdra pas une seconde pour commencer son cours.  
  
« Aujourd'hui, vous allez apprendre la potion "Watereed" (N.A : Oui, je sais, sa fait rappeler Water, mais bon je n'avais pas d'idée...).Qui pourrai m'en dire plus sur cette Potion ? Comme à son habitude, Hermione leva sa main à la vitesse de l'éclair en donnant un coup de point au visage de Ron.  
  
_Fais attention, Hermione ! dit ce dernier en frottant son ?il. Tu ma presque crevé un ?il...  
  
_Oh ! Excuse-moi Ron  
  
_Alors ? Personne ? , demanda Rogue faisant comme si Hermione n'était pas là.  
  
À cet instant Malefoy leva la main. _Ah ! Mr Malefoy ! Allez-y!  
  
_Merci professeur, la potion "Watereed", est un remède contre les poisons mortels, mais il ne fait que d'effet s'il est appliqué dans les 24 heures, sinon il ne sera de grande utilité.  
  
_Bravo, Mr Malefoy ! 20 points pour Serpentard ! Les ingrédients sont notés au tableau donc vous n'aurez aucun mal à la faire. Allez-y, vous avez ¼ d'heure, pas plus !  
  
Puis le professeur s'assit sur sa chaise dans son bureau et commença à écrire des notes son une feuille jaunâtre.  
  
« Ah ! Je n'ai jamais vu une potion aussi compliquée ! remarqua Ron d'un ton désespéré.  
  
_Mais non, Ron. Répliqua sagement Hermione. Il faut juste que tu suives bien les instructions et tout ira bien...  
  
_Excuse-moi Mione de ne pas être si intelligent comme toi ! s'amusa celui- ci.  
  
Hermione lança un regard noir à son ami avant de commencer sa potion.  
  
Le ¼ d'heure passée, où Hermione ajouta avec succès tous les ingrédients dans son chaudron et parfaitement réussi celle-ci, le professeur Rogue, prit la parole.  
  
_Vous aviez largement le temps de terminer. Alors arrêtez tout ce que vous faites immédiatement, c'est terminé. dit celui-ci sans prendre son souffle et donnant un coup d'?il à Neville, qui n'avait pas encore fini sa potion.  
  
_Maintenant je vais passer dans les rangs et voir vos potions. » poursuivi le professeur en s'adressant cette fois-ci au reste des élèves.  
  
Après que tous les élèves eurent été examinés par Rogue, celui-ci distribua quelques points aux Serpentards, non sans retirer quelques points aux Gryffondors, disant que la potion était trop liquide ou pas assez, ou encore parce que sa ne lui plaisait pas tout court. (N.A : Ah ! Je le reconnais ! C'est mon prof d'Art ! Argh !).  
  
« 10 points en moins pour les Gryffondors, suivant ...  
  
_Excusez-moi professeur, mais je ne vois pas, pourquoi ma potion n'est pas réussite. Elle est pourtant transparente et assez liquide...  
  
_Miss Granger, interrompit Rogue froidement. Votre potion n'est pas assez... Transparente à mon goût. 5 points de moins pour les Gryffondors pour l'insolence de Miss je-sais-tout. Suivant ! »  
  
Sur ceci, la jeune fille resta bouche-bée ( N.A : Oui, je sais, je l'écris souvent ce mot, mais je l'aime bien moi ! :p) avec les joues rouges de rage, non seulement Rogue l'avait critiquée, elle et sa potion mais encore, elle dût entendre les moqueries de Malefoy et ses petits camarades.  
  
« Alors Granger, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu veux un mouchoir ? Ou un renvoi express vers tes Moldus de parents ? » Lui avait dit ce dernier en faisant une grimace de quelqu'un qui pleurait.  
  
Quand, il eut fini sa phrase, Pansy rigola avec les deux gorilles de Malefoy suivi des autres élèves de Serpentard. À ce moment, Ron s'était levé mais Hermione fût la plus rapide, prit son chaudron de potion et le déversa sur la tête de Malefoy et parti en courant de la salle de classe en claquant la porte de toutes ses forces derrière elle, laissant ainsi le jeune blond crier et sauter dans tous les sens sous les rires des Gryffondors et les cris des Serpentards. Rogue cria pour avoir le silence sans réussite. Quant à Ron et Harry, restèrent sans rien dire et surpris sur ce qui venait de se passer sous leurs yeux. La cloche sonna indiquant la fin du cours. Ron et Harry se dépêchèrent de prendre leurs affaires sans oubliant celles de leur amie et partirent le plus vite possible de la salle, chercher Hermione. Les deux garçons montèrent le grand escalier en marbre, déposer leurs affaires dans leur dortoir. À leur grande surprise, Hermione était dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, qui avait un grand feu dans la cheminée, donnant un peu de chaleur. Leur amie était assise sur un grand fauteuil devant le feu avec un verre dans la main ( N.A :Heu... Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez ! C'est du jus de citrouille ! lol) et ses yeux fermés. Harry suivi de Ron s'approchèrent doucement vers leur amie avec la crainte de recevoir le verre dans la figure, s'elle était toujours énervée.  
  
« On ne sait jamais, murmura le Rouquin à l'oreille de son ami. On ne lui demande pas toute suite, d'accord ?  
  
_Oui, c'est mieux. Répondit Harry en avançant vers la jeune fille toujours avec ses yeux fermés. Heu... Commença Harry. Ca va Hermione?  
  
Celle-ci sursauta de surprise, elle ne les avait pas entendu entrer dans la salle et s'approcher.  
  
_Hein... Oh! Harry, Ron... Heu, oui, oui ça va bien. Menti la jeune sorcière.  
  
_Tu n'as pas l'air bien, c'est Malefoy qui... Risqua Ron, qui ne pût continuer, car en entendant le nom de Malefoy, Hermione avait explosé son verre d'une seule main et du sang ou du jus de citrouille coulait de sa main puis tombait par terre.  
  
_Ca va Hermione, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? s'inquiéta Harry en s'approchant encore plus de son amie suive de Ron.  
  
_Ca va, ça va ! Tout va bien juste une coupure de rien du tout, ce n'est rien je te le dis ! menti la jeune fille en essayant de rassurer ses amis et en retirant sa main de celles d'Harry.  
  
_C'est sa ! Tu perds ton sang et tout va bien ! Je vois très bien que sa ne va pas Mione, tu sais on est la pour t... commença le Rouquin.  
  
_C'est bon laissez-moi tranquille, tout va bien, je vous l'ai déjà dit ! répondit la jeune fille qui s'était levée brusquement en faisant tomber Harry sur ses fesses (N.A :Ses belles fesses... Oups désolé. :D) et en sortant de la salle commune des Gryffondors.  
  
_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? D'accord, Malefoy, l'énervée mais nous ses amis, nous n'avons rien fait ! dit Ron énervé à son tour, énervé par le comportement de leur amie.  
  
_Laisse-la un peu, elle est énervée, c'est normal. Essaya de convaincre Ron et lui-même.  
  
_Ouais, bon c'est pas une raison ! Je suis inquiet moi !  
  
_Et tu crois que je ne suis pas inquiet ? Elle est aussi mon amie, n'oublie pas ! se défendit Harry. On lui reparlera ce midi après le cours de Métamorphose.  
  
_Ouais t'as raison ! Bon, on va manger ? J'ai faim moi !  
  
Puis sur ces mots, les deux amis descendirent jusqu'à la Grande salle prendre leur déjeuner.  
  
*********************************  
  
* Ah ! Les mecs, toujours là quant il ne faut pas ! Ils ne pouvaient pas me laisser un peu tranquille ! Je suis assez fière de moi, je dois dire, je ne me suis pas lassée faire par ce moins que rien ! Ca ma fait du bien de lui jeter ce chaudron sur sa figure !Et Rogue ! En disant que ma potion n'était pas réussite ! Moi ! Hermione ne pas réussir une potion ! Quel s... (N.A : Bip... :p). Il ferait mieux de laver ses cheveux que de me dire, que ma potion n'était pas assez transparente à son goût ! Ah ! Si au moins c'était vrai je n'aurais rien dit, mais là... Oh ! Non, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Jeter mon chaudron sur la tête de Malefoy, ce n'était pas un bon moyen de me venger ! Et puis, il l'avait cherché ! Mais j'aurais mieux fait de ne rien faire. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Vais-je être renvoyée ? Non pas pour si peu... Mais peu être que si car je suis une préfete en chef et mon rôle c'est de ne pas laisser ce genre de chose arriver, faire respecter le règlement et non le contraire ! Je suis parfois nulle ! Mais quand j'y repense, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait et si je pouvais le refaire encore une fois je n'hésiterai pas. Oh, non ! Malefoy et moi, on partage la même salle commune et même salle de bain.... Comment vais-je faire ? L'éviter ? Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire et si je n'arrive pas et bien je n'hésiterai pas à lui jeter un sort. Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire ! *  
  
Après avoir décidé de ce qu'elle allait faire, Hermione se leva et alla dans la salle de bain soigner sa main. Quand elle eût fini, la jeune fille alla dans sa chambre sans déjeuner. Cet après-midi là, elle n'alla pas assister au cours de Métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall. En attendant les conséquences de son acte envers Malefoy...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
C'est fini pour ce quatrième chapitre, le suivant prochainement ! Laissez- moi vos review ! Merci ! 


	5. la peur

La fille des ténèbres  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling sauf ceux que j'ai inventé :D  
  
Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Voilà le cinquième chapitre :D. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bizous ! Zalut !  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
POurHikin  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
DW (darks_wolfy@yahoo.fr): Oui, oui voilà la suite.... Lol merci pour ta review. J'espère que t'aimeras ce chapitre ! Bizous  
  
Frite12 : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review, pour Malefoy et bien tu verras, pour sa vengeance .... * je ne suis pas sûre * bref voici la suite ! Merci encore ! Bizous bien sucrés ! *je préfère les sucrés mais les salés ça va aussi !*  
  
Annab4 :Salut ! Merci encore ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! En ce qui concerne le chapitre 4 et les autres avenirs....*j'espère qu'il y aura d'autres si j'ai de l'inspiration* Je ne sais pas encore si Hermione va encore se venger de Malefoy, peu- être... Mais de toute façon je ne pourrais pas le dire ! Gros Bizous !  
  
Chapitre 5 : La peur  
  
Ron et Harry, après avoir déjeuné furent assister au cours de McGonagall. Après celui-ci, les deux amis allèrent dans leur salle commune déposer leurs affaires et retirer les uniformes pour ce mettre alaise car après le cours de Métamorphose, ils avaient l'après-midi libre. Arrivés dans la salle, Ron et Harry décidèrent de rester un peu et jouer aux échecs version sorciers. Harry perdu les 3 parties, Ron décida de s'arrêter, comme excuse d'être fatiguer de battre Harry.  
  
« Allez ! Une dernière, insista le jeune homme à la cicatrise en forme d'éclair. T'as peu-être peur que je te batte.  
  
_Oui, bien sûr ! Sa va faire la quatrième fois que tu me sors cette phrase et puis je n'arrive pas à m'amuser, je pense à Mione. Je l'ai pas vue au déjeuner ni au cours de McGonagall, pourtant elle ne rate jamais les cours....  
  
_Je l'ai pas vue moi aussi, mais je crois qu'elle n'est pas venue à cause de ce qui s'est passé ce matin avec Malefoy.  
  
_Oui, t'as peu-être raison. Mais d'habitude, elle ne réagit pas aussi violemment aux remarques de Malefoy surtout quand on est en cours et pire dans celui de Rogue....  
  
_Elle n'a pas pût sur porter, peu-être que c'était une remarque de trop, la goûte d'eau qui a fait renverser le vase....  
  
_Quoi ? demanda le Rouquin.  
  
_Non, rien. Je pense juste que c'était la remarque de trop. Et puis tu sais très bien que depuis qu'elle sait que ses parents ne sont pas ses vrais parents, elle réagi étrangement et violemment. (N.A : jolie comme phrase ! lol)  
  
_Ouais, je sais, je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs.... D'accord qu'elle apprend que se ne sont pas ses vrais parents, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle ne veut rien dire sur son vrai père.... C'est bizarre ! Je te le dis moi !  
  
_Je trouve aussi, mais bon c'est son choix, elle a le droit d'avoir des secrets même si nous sommes ses meilleurs amis. (N.A : J'ai écris cette phrase en passant à l'émission « C'est mon choix » lol).  
  
_Et si on allait la voir ? proposa Ron.  
  
_Bonne idée ! On la consolera.  
  
Mais avant que Ron ne dise autre chose, Harry avait déjà passé de l'autre côté du tableau de la Grosse Dame.  
  
_Hey ! Attend-moi, Harry ! cria Ron en courant pour rattraper son ami.  
  
Mais celui-ci s'était arrêté au milieu des escaliers.  
  
_Quoi ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? demanda le Rouquin en reprenant son souffle.  
  
_Je réfléchis.... dis celui-ci en mettant sa main droite sur son front montrant plus clairement sa si fameuse cicatrice ( N.A : Sa si sexy cicatrice...D'accord j'arrête...).  
  
_Tu réfléchis à quoi ?  
  
_Et bien, vers où se trouve la salle commune des préfets en chefs... »  
  
Ron regarda son ami pour vérifier s'il ne rigolait pas comprenant qu 'il s'agissait de la vérité, il roula ses yeux et metta une main devant son visage en signe désespérance et s'assit au milieu des escaliers. Harry quant à lui, essayait toujours de se rappeler où se situait la salle commune, il resta une bonne dizaine de minutes à réfléchir. Ron qui avait maintenant son visage dans es deux mains, se leva en voyant un élève de Gryffondor monter, celui-ci l'arrêta en l'attrapant par le bras du jeune garçon.  
  
« Désolé, mon petit, mais est-ce que par hasard tu ne saurais pas où se trouve la salle commune des préfets en chefs ?  
  
_Heu.... et bien.... commença le jeune Gryffondor. Oui.  
  
_Tu pourrais nous guider ?  
  
_Oui, d'accord. Mais.... hésita le jeune garçon. Qu'est-ce que je recevrais en échange ?  
  
_Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu dit là ? demanda Ron en rattrapant encore une fois le bras du garçon mais cette fois plus violemment.  
  
_Je.... je sinon, je ne vous montre pas où elle se trouve. Répondit le garçon mais cette fois avec un zeste de peur dans sa voix. (N.A : J'aime bien ce mot « zeste » hihi...).  
  
_Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Harry calmement en s'approchant à son tour du garçon.  
  
_Une photo de toi, signée. Risqua le Gryffondor.  
  
_Très bien, tu l'auras. Répondit Harry à contre c?ur. Montre-nous où se trouve la salle puis je te donnerais la photo . Tu peux le lâcher Ron.  
  
Son ami jeta un regard noir au jeune garçon puis le lâcha. (N.A : Bon chien, Ron ! C'est bien ! lol).  
  
_ Suivez-moi ! » dit le Gryffondor en descendant les escaliers.  
  
Ron et Harry suivrent le garçon, ils passèrent d'abord dans le Hall puis devant la porte de la Grande salle, allèrent dans un couloir avec une porte au fond, un tableau à droite de celle-ci représentant un jeune homme avec des vêtements du Moyen-Âge.  
  
« C'est là. Dit simplement le garçon montrant avec son doigt le tableau du jeune homme.  
  
_Bravo, et comment on fait pour rentrer, on ne connaît pas le mot-de- passe ! fit remarquer Ron à son ami.  
  
_Tu le connais le mot-de-passe ? demanda Harry en s'adressant au jeune Gryffondor. Celui-ci hocha négativement la tête.  
  
À ce moment, un jeune homme blond s'approcha d'une démarche assurée, puis s'arrêta devant les trois Gryffondors.  
  
_Tien, tien, tien, Malefoy. Commença Harry. À ce que je vois, t'as récupéré de ce matin.  
  
_Fais gaffe Potter ! répliqua Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
  
_Ca ne te regarde pas. Répliqua Ron en serrant ses dents. (N.A : Heu...Sa ce dit ? Je ne suis pas sûre).  
  
_D'accord, comme tu veux. Je m'en vais.... dit le jeune blond qui commençait à partir.  
  
_Non, attend ! cria Harry à l'adresse de Malefoy.  
  
Celui-ci se retourna avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
  
_Heu...Hésita Harry. Tu peux nous donner le mot-de-passe....  
  
_Bien sûr ! .... dit Malefoy en élargissant encore plus son sourire.  
  
Les trois Gryffondors restèrent abasourdi. Malefoy gentil ?  
  
_ ... Mais à une condition, bien sûr. Vous devrez alors être mes esclaves pendant deux semaines et puis je vous donne le mot-de-passe. Alors ?  
  
Harry se tourna vers Ron, puis vers Malefoy.  
  
_D'accord, mais tu ne devras plus faire des remarques sur les parents d'Hermione. Risqua le jeune homme à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.  
  
_ La sang-de-bourbe, hein... Dit Malefoy avant de réfléchir quelques secondes et parla.  
  
_O.K, mais seulement pendant deux semaines, pas plus !  
  
_Pas de problème. Donne-nous alors le mot-de-passe. Demanda Harry.  
  
_C'est Grafmeyer. Je vous laisse messieurs et je vous attends samedi dans la Grande salle à 16 heures. Puis le jeune blond parti vers le Hall.  
  
_Bravo ! Maintenant, on doit être ses esclaves pendant DEUX semaines, seulement à CAUSE d'un mot-de-passe ! répliqua Ron à l'adresse de son ami.  
  
_Grafmeyer. Dit Harry qui s'était tourné vers le tableau.  
  
Quand celui-ci s'apprêta à entrer dans la salle, une main l'attrapa le bras.  
  
_Et ma photo, signée ? demanda le jeune garçon qui était resté là.  
  
_Plus tard ! dit Ron en écartant celui-ci qui l'empêchait d'entrer.  
  
_Je t'attendrais ici, Harry.  
  
_Comme tu veux ! Répondit celui-ci énervé.  
  
Alors, Ron et Harry, entrèrent dans la salle commune où un feu était allumé.  
  
_Waow, c'est super ici ! exclama Ron avec les yeux grands ouverts d'admiration.  
  
_Viens, je crois qu'elle doit être dans sa chambre.  
  
Les deux garçons avancèrent vers la porte avec inscrit « Chambre de la préfete en chef ». Ron frappa à la porte.  
  
_Mione, c'est nous. Ouvre. » Dit Ron.  
  
Rien ne se passa, Ron essaya encore une fois, mais toujours rien. Harry, décida d'entrer. Celui-ci tourna lentement la poignée de la porte et donna un petit coup de pied pour qu'elle s'ouvre complètement.  
  
« Hermione, t'es là ? demanda Harry en s'avançant suivi de Ron.  
  
_Tu crois qu'elle est en bas dans la Grande Salle ? demanda Ron.  
  
_Non, je ne crois pas. Je n'espère pas en tout cas, sinon sa serai trop bête pour Malefoy.... »  
  
Ils commencèrent à chercher, Harry décida de chercher dans les toilettes et Ron dans le reste de la chambre. Ron s'avança vers le bureau quant il vit une main sur le sol, il s'approcha plus vite encore et trouva Hermione étendue par terre. Ron mit sa main sur le poignet de la jeune fille, elle était froide. * Soit pas morte Hermione, pas toi... * pensa Ron. Alors il approcha près de la poitrine de son amie pour entendre ses battements de son c?ur. Faibles mais il y en avait, il sentit aussi la respiration irrégulière de la jeune fille. Il fut soulagé t'entendre sa respiration. Harry arriva alors derrière lui et se mit à son tour à  
genoux devant Hermione.  
  
« Elle n'est pas.. demanda celui-ci.  
  
_Non, mais elle est très faible, on doit l'emmener à l'infirmerie le plus vite possible !  
  
Sans attendre de réponse, Ron prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et couru vers l'infirmerie suivi d'Harry...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
C'est fini ! la suite dans le prochain chapitre...Et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! Merci ! S'il vous plaît !!! Soyez gentil avec moi.... Sinon pas de prochains chapitres ! :D 


	6. L’infirmerie

La fille des ténèbres  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, sauf ceux que je n'ai inventé :D Même si pour l'instant j'en n'ai pas inventé...  
  
Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde, ça va bien ? Voilà le sixième chapitre :D. Bizous !  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
POurHikin  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Artémisia watson :Coucou ! Merci ! Merci, en disant que t'aimes mes remarques tu veux dire celles entre parenthèse ? Et bien merci, c'est juste pour mettre un peu d'humour dans mon histoire... *enfin bref...*. Voici la suite !  
  
Annab4 : Salut ! Merci d'être toujours là, sa me fait plaisir ! Bref pour répondre à ta question et bien oui comme tu l'as lu oui, ils vont devenir les esclaves de Malefoy ! lol  
  
Chapitre 6 : L'infirmerie..  
  
Harry ouvrit rapidement et brutalement la porte de l'infirmerie, faisant un bruit énorme. Laissant passer Ron avec son amie dans les bras, évanouit, froide, son teint pâle, sa bouche ouverte, de celle-ci, sortait de l'air de temps à autres, sa respiration était irrégulière, Hermione était très faible. Ron criait et courait dans tous les sens pour trouver l'infirmière, Madame Pomfresh. Derrière un rideau blanc, une tête d'une femme apparue, en uniforme d'infirmière.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à crier comme sa, Mr Weasley... s'écria Madame Pomfresh énervé que quelqu'un vienne déranger ses patients, mais ne fini pas sa question car en voyant le jeune élève, l'infirmière comprit enfin. Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
_On n'a pas le temps de vous expliquer, vous devez la soigner ! Elle est très faible ! fit remarquer Harry.  
  
_Je vois, mettez-la sur le lit là-bas, vite ! »  
  
Ron déposa Hermione sur le lit qui lui avait était indiqué par l'infirmière, près d'une fenêtre et d'un autre lit vide. Madame Pomfresh éloigna alors Ron pour s'occuper de la jeune sorcière évanouie. Après de longues minutes d'observations, Harry rompit le silence.  
  
_Elle va s'en sortir ? en s'adressant à l'infirmière.  
  
_Oui ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Potter. Répondit calmement celle-ci. Mr Weasley, pourriez vous aller chercher le directeur et le professeur McGonagall, s'il vous plaît ?  
  
_Bien sûr. Répondit Ron en se dirigeant vers la porte après avoir regardé encore une fois Hermione.  
  
Après que Ron soit parti, Madame Pomfresh prit parole en s'adressant au jeune sorcier qui était resté près de son amie et qui lui avait pris la main.  
  
_Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle n'a rien de grave. Rassura l'infirmière.  
  
Pour toute réponse, Harry hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Un long moment passa, puis les portes de l'infirmerie ouvrirent. Le professeur Dumbledore accompagné de McGonagall, mais aussi du professeur Rogue arrivèrent suivi de Ron. Le directeur s'approcha de Madame Pomfresh et l'entraîna à l'écart avec les autres deux professeurs présents. Laissant ainsi, Harry et Ron en compagnie de leur amie. Dumbledore revint alors vers le lit et s'adressa aux deux jeunes sorciers.  
  
_Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé ? demanda celui-ci calmement.  
  
Il écouta le récit du Rouquin puis quand celui-ci eut fini, il fronça les sourcils.  
  
_Je vous remercie, Mr Weasley. Je crois que vous pouvez y aller, vous avez besoin de manger et puis vous ne pouvez plus aider, Miss Granger. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame Pomfresh, va bien s'occuper de votre amie.  
  
À ce moment les deux garçons ouvrirent leur bouche pour répliquer mais le directeur leur fit signe de se taire et continua.  
  
_Allez dîner, je vous prie et ne discutez pas ! dit Dumbledore avec un ton sérieux et sévère. Vous viendrez la voir demain, bonne nuit ! »  
  
Ron rouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de parler car Harry s'était levé et l'avait prit par le bras hors de l'infirmerie. Mais les deux amis n'eurent pas l'humeur ni l'envie d'aller manger avec les autres élèves, alors ils montèrent directement dans leur salle commune, où ils pourraient être tranquilles à cette heure-ci. Harry donna le mot-de-passe à la Grosse Dame puis suivi de Ron allèrent s'asseoir sur le grand sofa rouge des Gryffondors près du feu. Ils restèrent un bon moment dans le silence. Harry décida de rompre ce silence.  
  
« Dis-moi Ron, qu'est-ce qui s'est exactement ? demanda à son ami qui avait, la tête enfouie dans ses mains.  
  
Celui-ci releva la tête prit un moment en regardant le grand feu de la cheminé et répondit enfin.  
  
_Et bien, je ne sais pas Harry, vraiment pas. Hermione est la seule qui est capable de nous le dire.... »  
  
Sur ces mots le silence revint où Harry ne dit rien. Ron se leva enfin puis lui dit qu'il était fatigué alors il monta dans le dortoir des garçons se coucher. Laissant Harry dans ses pensées. Mais se fut de courte durée car les cris d'amusements et les flots de conversations le retira des ses pensées, puis décida d'aller se coucher à son tour.  
  
****************************  
  
La semaine passa très vite au goût d'Harry et Ron, et le week-end arriva. Le matin de ce samedi là, Ron et Harry se réveillèrent tard. Déceindrent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner et allèrent comme tous les matins voir Hermione depuis le soir où, ils l'avaient emmené à l'infirmerie.  
  
Ils restèrent presque trois heures mais durent partir sur les cris de Madame Pomfresh. Ils décidèrent alors de sortir du château, rendre visite à leur ami le garde chasse, Hagrid, pour lui donner des nouvelles de leur amie. (N.A : Je ne raconterais pas le visite avec Hagrid, car je n'aime pas trop ce personnage et puis cette scène n'est pas importante pour l'histoire. Désolé au passage pour les fans d'Hagrid.). Après leur visite, Ron et Harry allèrent se promener près du lac. Là-bas, les deux amis s'allongèrent sur l'herbe pour profiter un peu du rare soleil de la journée. Ils restèrent un moment à observer le lac puis Ron parla enfin.  
  
« Harry, appela celui-ci à l'adresse de son ami, qui était toujours en train d'observer le lac sans vraiment l'observer, le regard perdu dans ses pensées. On devrait y aller, dans la Grande Salle, il est presque 16 heures.  
  
_Hein.... Pourquoi faire ? demanda le jeune homme à la cicatrice.  
  
_On doit aller voir Malefoy. Tu te rappelles ?  
  
_Ah oui.... » répondit Harry, qui avait déjà oublié leur accord avec la fouine de Malefoy.  
  
Les deux amis se levèrent et partirent vers le château à pas lents. Arrivés dans la Grande Salle comme prévu, Harry chercha de ses yeux Malefoy. Celui-ci était assis à la table des Serpentards en train de se faire masser le dos par son plus fidèle pot de colle, Pansy Parkinson. À ses côtés, Grabbe et Goyle. Harry et Ron avancèrent à contre c?ur vers la table des Serpentards rejoindre Malefoy, qui avait ses yeux fermés, apparemment pour mieux savourer les massages de Parkinson.  
  
« Pile à l'heure, au moins vous savez à quoi sert une montre. Dit ce dernier toujours les yeux fermés, d'une voix froide et calme.  
  
_Est-ce qu'on pourrait faire vite, on n'a pas que sa à faire aujourd'hui. Répondit Harry d'une même voix que son ennemi.  
  
_Si, justement Potter à partir de la semaine prochaine oui. Mais pour commencer Potter, tu vas me parler sur un autre ton et par « Oui, Monsieur ». En écoutant celui-ci, les deux amis sentirent leur colère monter en eux. Alors vous allez être mes esclaves pendant deux longues et merveilleuses semaines...  
  
_Comme si on ne le savait pas déjà. Dit Ron dans une murmure.  
  
_....Vous devrez m'obéir, pendant ces deux semaines. Sans aucune désobéissance, sinon vous soufrerez les conséquences .... Harry ouvrit la bouche pour en savoir plus mais le jeune Malefoy ne lui laissa pas le temps. Vous allez venir chaque jour porter mes affaires, nettoyer mon balais et faire des petites choses en plus. Au revoir. Continua le blond, qui cette fois s'était levé.  
  
Puis sorti de la Grande Salle avec ses trois Serpentards laissant ainsi les deux jeunes Gryffondors en colère.  
  
_Je sens que sa va être les deux semaines les plus longues et misérables de ma vie. Soupira Ron en allant suivi d'Harry vers l'infirmerie.  
  
Quand les deux garçons arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, ils furent étonnés et contents de voir leur amie sur pied et apparemment en forme. Ils s'approchèrent alors d'Hermione à la fois contents et surpris.  
  
_Hermione, je suis heureux de te voir rétablie et ...  
  
_Et en pleine forme ! continue Harry.  
  
_Oui c'est sa ! dit Ron en prenant Hermione dans ses bras.  
  
_Merci, je suis aussi contente de vous voir aussi, sa me fait plaisir. Dit la jeune fille en se retirent doucement de l'étreinte de son ami.  
  
_Tu nous as manquée, Mione ! dit Harry.  
  
Pour toute réponse, Hermione s'avança vers ses deux amis et leur donna à chacun un bisous sur la joue. Sur ce geste, les deux garçons rougirent légèrement.  
  
_Alors racontez-moi tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que je suis ici.  
  
Harry et Ron racontèrent leur semaine et leur accord avec leur ennemis, Malefoy, puis Harry posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis une semaine.  
  
_Hermione, tu peux nous dire qu'est-ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir dans ta chambre ?  
  
_Et bien, je ne sais pas. Mentit celle-ci.  
  
_T'es sûre ?  
  
_Oui, je ne me rappel pas ce qui s'est passé, vraiment. Mentit encore la jeune fille en détournant son regard de celui de son ami.  
  
_Laisse-la un peu pour l'instant. Intervint Ron. Mione nous le diras quand elle se souviendra. N'est-ce pas ? en s'adressant cette fois à Hermione.  
  
_Oui... Madame Pomfresh ma dit que je pourrais partir demain matin, elle veut me garder encore une nuit....  
  
_Oui, tout à fait, alors vous deux, vous devrez partir, et vous Miss Granger, vous devez vous reposer. Intervint l'infirmière, qui venait d'arriver. Allez !  
  
Les deux amis dirent au revoir puis partirent de l'infirmerie.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Voilà ! c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! J'attends vos reviews (même s'elles sont en forme de critique !). Au prochain chapitre ! Bizous ! 


	7. l’héritière

La fille des ténèbres  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé :D Même si pour l'instant j'en ai pas inventé...  
  
Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Voilà le septième chapitre :D. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
POurHikin  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
DW (darks_wolfy@yahoo.fr): Moi quelqu'un de méchant ? Mais non pas du tout ! Je suis un ange ! lol Peu-être un peu sadique, mais bon. Mmm... Est- ce que c'était tentative de suicide ? Je ne sais pas.... Si tu veux la réponse et bien voici le chapitre 7 ! Merci pour ta review ! Kiss !  
  
Frite 12 : Salut ! Merci pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que ma fic te plaît. Voilà le septième chapitre ! Au passage j'adore ton pseudo ! lol Bizousss !  
  
Annab4 : Coucou ! T'inquiet tu ne harcèles pas ! lol Loin de là, c'est gentil. Et oui Hermione est une menteuse et elle va pas finir de mentir ! Pour les petites scènes où Malefoy fait d'Harry et Ron ses esclaves, et bien je ne pourrais pas les écrire, mais je ferais une petite exception .... lol Bref Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements! Gros Bizous !  
  
*********  
  
Chapitre 7 : l'héritière....  
  
* Est-ce que j'aurais dû leur dire ce que s'est passé ? Pourquoi l'autre jour, j'étais évanouie presque morte dans ma chambre de préfete en chef ? Non, sa veut mieux pour eux et pour les autres. Dumbledore ma posé la même question ce matin. J'allais lui répondre la vérité, mais au dernier moment je lui ai dit que j'étais fatigué et que je n'avais pas mangé. Je crois qu'il ne ma pas crût, j'en suis sûre de cela. Je l'ai vu dans son regard. Un regard d'un homme qui a connu beaucoup de choses.. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire, je n'arrivais pas. Et comment lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé, si même moi je ne peu l'expliquer. Ce jour-là, j'étais en colère contre ce maudit Malefoy, je n'arrivais plus à contrôler mes actes. Je suis partie du cours, j'ai décidé d'aller après la rencontre avec Harry et Ron dans ma chambre. J'étais dans mes pensées quand j'entendis une voix froide, qui me fit froid dans le dos. Je cherchais où cette voix pouvait bien venir mais je compris finalement qu'elle venait de l'intérieur de ma tête. *  
  
*~ Flash back ~*  
  
« Ma fille, je t'ais enfin retrouvée...dit la voix ..... Je t'ais long temps cherchée mais aujourd'hui je t'ais enfin trouvée....  
  
Hermione comprit enfin qui lui parlait. Son père, Lord Voldemort, était en train de lui parler.  
  
_Je ne suis pas votre fille ! s'écria la jeune sorcière.  
  
_Si...Tu es ma fille et tu le sais ! Dit froidement Voldemort. Viens vers moi...viens avec moi..... à mes côtés...  
  
_Jamais !  
  
_Silence ! Tu n'as pas le choix ! La marque des ténèbres est déjà sur ton bras... »  
  
Hermione releva les deux manches de son pull, ne vit rien mais quand elle retourna son bras gauche, à son avant-bras. Deux lettres avaient apparu, un « M » et un « T », celles-ci étaient écrites l'une sur l'autre. Hermione fit alors une erreur... L'erreur de toucher la marque sur son avant-bras. Elle fut alors emportée comme avec un porteloin et atterrit dans une grande salle noire, sans meubles ni fenêtres, des bougies de plusieurs longueurs, même plus hautes qu'Hermione. Mais elle n'était pas la seule dans cette salle, 12 personnes avec des cagoules, elle reconnut alors les Magemorts. Devant-elle un homme aussi cagoulé et à ses côtés un autre homme assit sur une chaise, un trône, au visage serpent. Celui-ci prit parole.  
  
« Faites la bienvenue à notre invité d'honneur ! L'héritière de Salazar Serpentard, ma fille. En s'adressant à ses serviteurs.  
  
Hermione regarda autour d'elle et vit que les Magemorts faisaient un cercle autour d'elle. La jeune fille remarque alors qu'elle avait aucune chance de s'enfuire, mais à cet instant, l'homme qui était aux côtés de Voldemort la regarda en lui disant.  
  
_Je confirme vos pensées, vous n'avez aucune chance de sortir d'ici que seulement par votre volonté de vous allier au Maître. D'une vois calme.  
  
_Que voulez-vous de moi ?  
  
_Que tu viennes à mes côtés...  
  
_Jamais ! Il faudra me tuer pour sa !  
  
_Oh, non. Vous allez bientôt changer, vous verrez....  
  
La jeune fille sortit alors sa baguette et la pointa vers Voldemort. Celui- ci n'eut aucune réaction de peur et avait même un sourire narquois.  
  
_Pas de sa avec moi ma fille, pour l'instant nous avons de choses plus importantes à accomplir. Allez-y...  
  
L'homme à ses côtés se dirigea alors vers Hermione, celui-ci était un peu plus grand qu'Hermione , il devait avoir vers le même age qu'elle. Il lui prit sa baguette, prit son bras droit, il le retourna et sortit une lame avec un serpent et un nom inscrit. Il transperça alors l'avant-bras de la jeune fille, celle-ci ne cria pas, elle regardait de celui qui faisait couler son sang dans une coupole en or. Après avoir fini sa man?uvre, l'homme se dirigea vers son maître. Mais Hermione ne vit pas la suite car tout redevenait noir et elle sentit s'effondre sur le sol de sa chambre....  
  
*~ Fin du flash back ~*  
  
* Non, je ne peu pas raconter ce qui s'est passé. Le plus étrange c'est que je n'ai plus de trace de la coupure, elle a disparue comme s'elle n'avait jamais existée. Mais j'ai toujours la marque, mais elle disparaît peu à peu. Pourquoi Voldemort m'avait laissée partir ou est-ce que je suis partie toute seule ? Je n'en sais rien, mais je ferais tout pour le savoir ! Et rien ne pourra m'arrêter .... *  
  
Hermione prit son verre d'eau avala deux ou trois gorgées puis s'endormit, sous le bruit de la pluie.....  
  
***************************  
  
Le jour suivant, Hermione se réveilla avec le c?ur lourd. Avec l'accord de Madame Pomfresh, elle sorti enfin de l'infirmerie. Passant par le Hall d'Entrée puis par le couloir qui mène à la salle commune des préfets en chefs, Hermione alla donner le mot-de-passe mais s'arrêta net. * J'y crois pas, j'ai oublié le mot-de-passe ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi. J'ai vraiment besoin d'un bain moi...* pensa la jeune sorcière, mais elle fut interrompit par le bruit de l'ouverture du tableau de celui-ci sorti une tête blonde et un visage pâle. Draco MALEFOY. (N.A: Mon chouchou!! Heu... Désolé je continue l'histoire...). Le jeune blond regarda Hermione avec un air à la fois de haine et de dégoût. Il avança plus près de la jeune sorcière. Alors qu'Hermione annonçais déjà sa mort, Malefoy regarda derrière celle-ci puis lui lança un demi-sourire, qui n'était pas du tout sincère, c'était même un sourire forcé.  
  
« Bonjour, Granger, content de te revoir. » lança le blond puis parti.  
  
Quant à Hermione, restait là au milieu du couloir devant le tableau. Bouche ouverte, les yeux grands ouverts, comme pétrifié. * Je rêve ou quoi ? Je viens d'entendre Malefoy me parler gentiment ? Non c'est pas possible je fais sûrement un cauchemar....* La jeune fille reprit ses esprits en entendant le tableau fermer.  
  
_Comment je vais faire moi.....  
  
_Juste me demander avec politesse et gentiment le mot-de-passe.  
  
Hermione susauta sur ses dernières paroles se retournant, mais fut soulagée de voir le jeune homme à la cicatrice devant elle.  
  
_Harry ! Tu ma fait peur !  
  
_C'était fait pour... répondit Harry en s'approchant de son amie. Non, je rigolais.  
  
_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
_ Je suis venu te voir à l'infirmerie mais Madame Pomfresh ma dit que t'étais dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs ? Ca va sinon ?  
  
_Oui, oui. Juste qu'à l'instant, j'étais sur le point de mourir de peur, mais ça va à part sa...  
  
Sur ces mots Harry commença à rigoler, puis s'approcha et prit dans ses bras la jeune fille.  
  
_Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, loin de là. Répondit Harry au creux de l'oreille de son amie puis l'embrassa sur le front. Hermione frémit sur le geste de son ami. Elle se sentit tous ses problèmes qu'elle avait depuis quelques jours, quelques semaines s'étaient envolés dans ses bras.  
  
_Merci, Harry d'être là avec Ron.  
  
_C'est normal, Mione. Répondit celui-ci en se retirant doucement. Harry allait partir mais Hermione le retint par le bras.  
  
_Harry, tu ne connais pas par hasard le mot-de-passe ? Je l'ai oublié....  
  
_C'est Grafmeyer.  
  
_Merci, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans Ron et toi ?  
  
_Je me pose la même question ! » dit Harry en rigolant avant de partir vers le Hall non sans donner un dernier baiser sur la joue de son amie.  
  
Hermione le regarda partir puis se tourna et donna le mot-de-passe. Entra dans la salle commune puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle décida de prendre un bain, elle ouvrit les robinets. Retira ses vêtements et alla dans la baignoire. Elle resta une bonne heure dans l'eau parfumée, puis sans s'en rendre compte s'en dormit. Elle rêva alors d'un étrange lieu, d'un homme cagoulé. De l'autre côté opposé, trois hommes. Un était grand, avec une cagoule, débout à ses côtés un deuxième aussi grand et le troisième était à terre. Hermione regarda à l'opposé, elle remarqua des arbres et une falaise. Mais ne pu en voir plus car une voix aiguë la reveilla. Hermione sentit une douleur et vit à l'avant bras gauche une marque noire visible avec un « M » et un « T ». Elle passa de l'eau sur la marque mais elle ne disparut pas. La jeune fille sortit de son bain, mit une serviette autour de sa taille. Ouvrit la porte et rencontra Malefoy avec une serviette à la main.  
  
« Enfin ! Ca fait 5 minutes que je t'appelle, t'es devenue sourde ou quoi ? engueula le jeune blond qui était toujours devant la porte.  
  
_Sort de là, Malefoy, j'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps. Lança la jeune fille froidement.  
  
_Ne me donne pas des ordres, Granger. Dit Malefoy en bloquant le passage à la jeune fille.  
  
_Laisse-moi passer. Lança calmement la jeune fille, qui avait mit sa main sur son bras pour cacher la marque.  
  
_Et si je ne te laisse pas, qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? demanda Malefoy en regardant le corps de la jeune sorcière avec un sourire pervers.  
  
Pour toute réponse Hermione s'avança mit son bras sur l'épaule du jeune Serpentard, le caressant le cou. Celui-ci se laissa faire puis sans s'en rendre compte, il se tordit de douleur sur le sol. Hermione venait juste de lui donner un coup de genoux sur ses bijoux de famille. (N.A : Hey ! Doucement!).  
  
_Voilà ce que je peux faire. Et je suis prête à recommencer, s'il le faut.  
  
Sur ces mots, Hermione alla dans sa chambre laissant le blond se torde de douleur sur le sol de la salle commune. Oubliant alors la marque à son avant-bras. Elle se sécha, s'habilla d'une robe, bordeaux avant de sécher ses cheveux. Ses cheveux étaient différents, ils n'étaient plus comme avant, bouclés, mais pas en mêlés. Bruns mais avec quelques mèches blondes, doux. Elle se maquilla, d'un peu de gloss, senteur pêche, et mit un peu d'ombre à paupières blanc très léger. Un peu de parfum, puis alla dans Grand Salle prendre le déjeuner.  
  
*********************************************************************** C'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Laissez-moi vos reviews ! S'il vous plaît !!!! Au revoir !!! lol je reviendrai !!!! Pour le prochain chapitre :  
  
**** _Non, mais tu te prends pour qui ? lança-t-elle avec fureur au jeune Serpentard. Tu n'as pas le droit de te servir d'eux comme des esclaves !  
  
Le jeune blond se retourna lentement en entendant les cris d'Hermione.  
  
_Toi ! répondit celui-ci en s'approchant de la jeune fille avec un air menaçant. Ne te mêle pas des affaires qui ne te regardent pas !  
  
_Justement ça me regarde, et en tant que préfete en chef, j'ai le droit.....  
  
Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer, que Malefoy lui prenait par le menton.  
  
*** 


	8. Tache de te tenir tranquille

La fille des ténèbres  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé :D Même si pour l'instant j'en ai pas inventé...  
  
Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde, ça va ? Voilà le huitième chapitre :D. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! * je prie fort*  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
POurHikin  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Eowin Malefoy : Salut ! Comment ne pas aimer Draco ? Un beau mec comme lui ?! C'est impossible ! Bref merci et voici la suite ! Kiss !  
  
DW (darks_wolfy@yahoo.fr): Coucou ! Merci Ca me fait plaisir ta review ! (enfin tes reviews lol)Oh ! C'est ps bien ! Et les cours tu en fais quoi ? lol Aller cherche ce que veut dire M et T quand tu l'auras trouvé dis le moi ! Bisous !  
  
Phénix20 : Bonjour à toi ! Merci pour ta review ! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Kiss !  
  
Frite12 : Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! J'espère vraiment que les prochains chapitres seront aussi géniaux ! Bisous sucrés ! ;D  
  
Annab4 : Coucou ! En effet à la fin du 7eme chapitre il y a un petit extrait du chapitre 8, comme dans celui -la il y a un extrait du 9eme. Et oui Hermione est la fille de Voldy ! C'est fou non ? Malefoy va-t-il être gentil avec Hermione ? Ou encore qu'est-ce que Voldy va faire avec Hermione ? Mmm... les réponses dans les prochains chapitres ! Merci encore pour ta review ! Bisous !!!  
  
*******  
  
Chapitre 8 : Tache de te tenir tranquille  
  
La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit, une jeune fille habillée d'une robe bordeaux qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux avec de longues manches, avança vers la table des Gryffondors. Hermione sentit les regards sur elle, mais ne se sentit pas gênée. Elle continua son parcourt et s'assit devant ses deux amis.  
  
« Bonjour, comment vont les deux plus beaux garçons de l'école ? demanda Hermione en se servant du jus de citrouille.  
  
Bonjour Mione.... commença Ron qui n'avait pas levé la tête à son arrivée, resta bouche-bée devant son amie.  
  
_Wow, Hermione tu es.... tu es très belle comme ça ! Déjà qu'avant tu étais belle alors là c'est.... Wow !  
  
_Merci Harry, c'est gentil. Répondit Hermione se s'entend rougir. Et toi Ron tu me trouves comment ? Ron ?  
  
Ron ne répondit pas tout de suite, s'entend qu'on lui adressait la parole, il reprit vite difficilement ses esprits.  
  
_Heu.....quoi ?.... Oui, oui t'es magnifiquement belle !  
  
_Merci.... répondit la jeune fille avant de commencer à manger qui avait rougit encore plus...  
  
*************************  
  
Le dimanche passa rapidement, laissant la place à une deuxième semaine horrifiante pour le trio. Pour Harry et Ron qui étaient les esclaves de leur ennemi. Draco Malefoy. Subir encore les remarques et obéir à ses ordres. Celui-ci n'allait pas passer une si belle opportunité de rabaisser encore une fois les deux Gryffondors. En ce qui concerne Hermione, entre les cours à rattraper et les atroces douleurs à son avant-bras gauche, elle devait aussi éviter de rester dans la même pièce que Malefoy, redoutant sa vengeance.  
  
Les cours commencèrent à 9 heures ce matin là. Ron, Harry et Hermione allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Tous trois s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors et commencèrent à manger en discutant de tout et de rien.  
  
Les premiers cours de ce matin là passèrent très lentement et l'heure du déjeuner arriva enfin. Alors que le trio étaient tranquillement assis à leur table, les portes de la Grande Salle ouvrirent dans un bruit infernal, faisant ainsi attirer l'attention des élèves vers sa direction. Malefoy accompagné d'une charmante jeune fille de Serpentard avançait suivi de ses deux meilleurs caniches (N.A : Enfin caniches..... Je tien à m'excuser à tous les caniches présents devant leur ordi.) Grabbe et Goyle, vers la table des Gryffondors. Il s'arrêta devant Ron, Harry et Hermione. Celle-ci n'avait pas levée la tête de son livre.  
  
« Aller les larves. Dit Malefoy s'adressant aux deux garçons de Gryffondor. J'ai cour cette après-midi alors prenez mes livres, j'ai d'autres choses à faire avec mes mains ...  
  
En parlant le blond s'approcha de sa jeune amie, la serrant contre lui et en lui mettant une main sous la jupe de celle-ci.  
  
_...Aller j'ai pas que sa à faire !  
  
Ron et Harry se levèrent à contre c?ur prirent leurs affaires puis les affaires des deux Serpentards.  
  
_Oups ! lâcha Pansy qui avait fait renverser le verre de jus de citrouille par terre.  
  
_C'est les larves ! Maintenant nettoyez-moi ça ! Plus vite ! Lança Malefoy avec un grand sourire narquois.  
  
Ron commença à agenouiller devant les deux Serpentards mais à ce moment Hermione se leva.  
  
_Non, mais tu te prends pour qui ? lança-t-elle avec fureur au jeune Serpentard. Tu n'as pas le droit de te servir d'eux comme des esclaves !  
  
Le jeune blond se retourna lentement en entendant les cris d'Hermione.  
  
_Toi ! répondit celui-ci en s'approchant de la jeune fille avec un air menaçant. Ne te mêle pas des affaires qui ne te regardent pas !  
  
_Justement ça me regarde, et en tant que préfete en chef, j'ai le droit.....  
  
Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer, que Malefoy lui prenait par le menton.  
  
_T'as le droit de rien du tout. Tu ne feras rien et tu ne diras rien non plus. Il s'approcha encore plus et murmura à l'oreille d'Hermione pour qu'elle seule l'entende. Tu ne feras rien sinon je dévoilerai ton secret Granger.... Mais ne t'inquiète pas ça c'est qu'une partie de ma vengeance. Tache de te tenir tranquille et je serai plus gentil avec toi. Il marqua une pose pour regarder son corps. Enfin d'une certaine façon.... »  
  
Il finit sa phrase en caressant d'une main les fesses de la Gryffondor. Ce qui augmenta la colère d'Hermione. Elle eut l'envie de le gifler, de le tuer, le faire souffrir jusqu'à une mort lente. Mais ne fit rien. Il la regarda dans les yeux constatant, l'effet de cet acte sur elle, il eût alors un sourire vicieux et lui jeta un clin d'?il avant de partir à son prochain cours avec Hagrid, e, compagnie des deux Gryffondors et ses pots de colles.  
  
Dumbledore se leva après la sortie de Malefoy et avança vers Hermione. « Miss Granger, je vous prie de me suivre dans mon bureau....  
  
_Mais professeur, j'ai un cours....  
  
_Ca pourra attendre pour l'instant je dois vous parler.  
  
_Mais....  
  
_Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît ! dit le directeur pour mettre fin à la discussion.  
  
Hermione hocha la tête pris son sac et suivi Dumbledore dans son bureau. Le directeur s'installa à son bureau, invitant la jeune fille à s'asseoir sur l'un des deux fauteuils devant son bureau. Hermione s'assit et attendit se que Dumbledore avait à lui dire. Celui-ci remit ses lunettes en forme de lune sur son nez.  
  
_Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici exactement, Miss Granger ?  
  
_À vrai dire professeur, pas vraiment. Répondit Hermione, ce qui à moitié vraie, elle se doutait de quelque chose, et ses doutes furent confirmés.....  
  
_Vous étés ici pour les derniers évènements. Je vais être direct avec vous, cela concerne le petit incident dans le cours du professeur Rogue. Car même si vous êtes préfete en chef, vous ne pouvez agir de la sorte, Miss Granger. Vous êtes préfete en chef pour faire respecter le règlement de cette école et non le contraire.  
  
_Vous allez me renvoyer ?  
  
_Non, mais vous aurez une retenue avec votre professeur de Potions. J'espère que vous ne referez plus ce genre d'incident.  
  
_Oui, professeur.  
  
_Bien, mais je voulais vous parlez d'un autre incident, Miss Granger, de l'évanouissement. Vous êtes sûre de m'avoir tout dit ?  
  
*Je dois lui raconter, il m'aidera !* pensa Hermione, mais elle sentit que une force lui posait à répondre le contraire.  
  
_Non, professeur, je vous ai tout dit.  
  
_Et bien, si vous le dites.  
  
Dumbledore la regarda quelques instants puis la remercia et la laissa partir.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Trois semaines passèrent, où Ron et Harry furent les esclaves de Malefoy, cette fois sans incidents. Hermione dut rattraper son retard. Elle allait dès la fin des cours à la bibliothèque, évitait de rester seule dans las salle commune des préfets en chefs en compagnie de Malefoy. Sa marque était difficilement visible serte, mais toujours là. Les week-ends, elle allait à la bibliothèque très tôt pour faire des recherches sur la marque et sur sa vrai mère.  
  
Ron et Harry ne posèrent pas de questions sur ce que leur amie fabriquait chaque fin de cours et chaque week-end. Maintenant que la saison du Quidditch avait commencé, ils durent commencer les entraînements car leur premier match était contre les Serpentards.  
  
Depuis un an, Ron était gardien et leur capitaine était Harry. (N.A : Je crois qu'Angélina n'est plus là parce que je crois qu'au tome5 elle était à sa 7ème année ......Si je me trompe n'hésitez pas à ma le signaler! ). Cette année, Harry devait trouver des nouveaux poursuiveurs, Ginny, qui avait assuré le poste d'attrapeuse l'année précédente, a été choisie avec deux autres Gryffondors. (N.A : Je sens que je vais devoir inventer des noms, n'est-ce pas ? ...... Bon). Katrina SCOTTEL et Haley SMITH, de 5ème année. Les entraînements commencèrent quelques semaines après.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Et bien pour ce chapitre c'est fini !À samedi prochain ! Ah oui laissez-moi vos reviews ! Ca me fera plaisir ! S'il vous plaît. Comme je suis super sympas je vais vous donner un premier aperçu du chapitre suivant.....  
  
***  
  
_Très drôle, Malefoy ! S'énerva Hermione cherchant désespérément sa serviette. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?!  
  
_Quoi ? répondit Malefoy avec un air innocent. Qu'es-ce que cherches d'abord ?  
  
_Ma serviette ! Ah la voilà ! Répondit Hermione en enroulant la serviette autour de sa taille. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! Sous la douche....  
  
_Ah, tu veux dire ça.  
  
*****  
  
HUM, J'ai une question pour vous : Pourquoi ce l'on vous aime-t-on Draco MALEFOY ? 


	9. Un sourire aux lèvres…

La fille des ténèbres  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé :D  
  
Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde, comment ça va ? Voilà le neuvième chapitre :D. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Ca ma pris toute une nuit, enfin bien sûr j'ai fais plus que ça mais j'ai préféré le mettre dans le chapitre 10.... hihi  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
POurHikin  
  
*********************************************************************** Saral : Coucou ! Merci ! Et voici la suite! Bizous !  
  
Alba: Salut! Donc Draco c'est l'homme idéal et bien.... Mais le truc qui revient le plus souvent c'est "Bad boy". Bref Merci pour avoir répondu ! Bisous !  
  
DW(darks_wolfy@yahoo.fr): KiKou ! Oh ce n'est pas grave pour les review répétées ! Alors pour le couple Draco/Hermione et bien tu dois attendre ! C'est vrai que tu devient exigeante ! lol je rigole ! Merci et le voilà le chapitre avec la douche ! Kiss !  
  
Frite12 : Salut ! Et oui je suis malade !!! hi hi. Il faut attendre pour les passages chauds, je ne veux pas aller trop vite * rigole sur ces mots* Bref merci et voici la suite ! Bizous sucrés !  
  
Annab4 : Coucou !! Merci pour avoir répondu à la question. Donc selon toi on l'aime parce que c'est un bad boy. C'est vrai ! Les choses intéressantes commenceront plus tard entre Hermione et..... Pour l'instant il y a des petits de rien du tout, c'est une bonne chose aussi. Bref merci beaucoup d'être là à chaque nouveau chapitre ! Gros Bisous !  
  
****************  
  
Chapitre 9 : Un sourire aux lèvres.....  
  
Hermione se réveilla tôt ce Samedi là, comme chaque jour. Elle se leva pour aller prendre sa douche du matin.  
  
Après avoir retiré son short et son t-shirt, elle alla sous l'eau de la douche. La jeune fille commença à se laver le corps, elle décida de prendre tout son temps. La nuit précédente avait été longue. En effet, elle était restée très tard sur son bureau à faire ses recherches.  
  
Elle passa de la gel douche sur son corps, se laissant aller par le parfum délicat des fruits exotiques, passant avec délicatesse la mousse sur son cou, descendant sur ses épaules, ses seins, faisant des petits cercles sensuels fermant les yeux pour pouvoir profiter de ce moment de relâchement.  
  
Hermione ne remarqua pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni quelqu'un entrer dans la douche, elle sentit juste des mains froides lui caresser le ventre doucement remontant jusqu'à ses seins. Elle se laissa faire quelques instants, prise entre les parfums exotiques et les douces caresses de cet inconnu, c'était tout simplement agréable. De doux baisers sur son cou la firent reprendre ses esprits.  
  
Elle se retourna, l'homme qui était avec elle sous cette douche, était d'un blond platine, ses yeux bleus qu'à l'instant étaient si purs emplis de désir et d'un autre sentiment qu'elle ne pût déchiffrer. Il n'avait pas de chemise, dévoilant ainsi son torse musclé grâce au Quidditch, avec seulement son boxer noir, qui lui allait à merveille, ses cheveux en bataille, moitiés mouillés. Quelques mèches tombaient devant ses yeux. Les goûtes d'eau faisaient le parcourt des ses omoplates, descendaient plus bas exactement au milieu de son torse, sur ses tablettes de chocolat, terminant sur son boxer noir. (N.A : Merlin ! je bave c'est pas vrai! Lol).  
  
Quant à lui, il regardait le corps de la jeune fille nue devant lui, son visage, ses cheveux bruns avec quelques mèches blondes, sa bouche pulpeuse, ses yeux noisettes où il pouvait oublier tous ses problèmes dans ses yeux. À la vue de son corps parfaitement sculpté, un corps de déesse, des seins ronds bien placés, un ventre plat, des fesses bien sculptés et une peau douce, très douce. Ils se regardaient pendants quelques secondes, quelques minutes, sans se toucher, sans se parler, seulement se regarder dans les yeux. Hermione reprit difficilement ses esprits, essayant de cacher ses parties intimes avec ses bras.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!. lui demanda, avant de sortir de sous la douche, cherchant rapidement et nerveusement sa serviette.  
  
_Au cas où tu ne le serais pas, c'est aussi ma salle de bains. Lança-t-il sortant à son tour de sous la douche en passant une main dans ses cheveux.  
  
_Très drôle, Malefoy ! S'énerva Hermione cherchant désespérément sa serviette. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?!  
  
_Quoi ? répondit Malefoy avec un air innocent. Qu'es-ce que cherches d'abord ?  
  
_Ma serviette ! Ah la voilà ! Répondit Hermione en enroulant la serviette autour de sa taille. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! Sous la douche....  
  
_Ah, tu veux dire ça.  
  
Sur cette phrase, il prit Hermione par les hanches enroulant ainsi les jambes de la fille autour de son dos, en lui caressant les fesses puis la déposa sur une petite table, jetant d'un coup de main le pot de fleurs sur celle-ci par terre. Hermione se débattit, arrivant ainsi à lui échapper. Elle s'approcha de lui, leva la main prête à le gifler mais il fut plus rapide et attrapa son poignet.  
  
_Ne fais pas ça, ma chère sang-de-bourbe. Tu ne voudrais pas que ton secret soit dévoilé, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il en la rapprochant plus de lui par les hanches, l'embrassant sur sa gorge, mais tenant toujours son poignet fermement.  
  
_Je ne voit pas de quel secret parle-tu. Lui répondit en essayant de s'échapper. Mais en vain.  
  
_Ne fais pas l'idiote, Granger, tu sais que je parle de cette marque sur ton bras, ça signification. Dit-il ne levant son bras gauche pour lui monter la marque. Alors tu vas être très, très gentille avec moi, et m'obéir, compris ?  
  
Attrapant la serviette, laissant ainsi Hermione encore une fois nue devant lui.  
  
_Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle redoutant la réponse.  
  
Cette question lui fit sourire, avant de l'embrasser avec force et désir.  
  
_Toi. Lui dit simplement avant de la soulever par les fesses et de sortir vers la salle commune, la déposant sur le tapis prés de la cheminé.  
  
_Lâche-moi Malefoy ! s'écria Hermione se débattant de toutes ses forces.  
  
_Reste tranquille, au début cella te fera mal mais tu verras, tu vas aimer, et tu vas même me demander plus !  
  
_Non arrête ! Je t'en prie !  
  
Il ne l'écouta pas et poursuivi avec ses baisers. Caressant ses belles courbes, chaque geste était empli de désir mais pas de douceur. Certes Hermione aimait ses caresses mais le temps n'était pas encore venu pour passer le cape.  
  
_Draco, arrête! ordonna-t-elle  
  
Comme une décharge électrique, une force qui fit arrêter Draco. Il la regarda dans les yeux, des yeux qui exprimaient ni de la peur ni du plaisir mais une froideur, il vit que des larmes écoulaient de ses joues, mais des larmes de colère. Il se leva, sur ses genoux.  
  
_Mais comment a-tu fais ça ? » Dit le blond mal à l'aise.  
  
Sans attendre de réponse, il partit en courant vers la sortie de la salle commune des préfets en chefs, laissant ainsi Hermione sur le sol. La jeune fille se leva lentement s'essuya ses larmes et repartit vers la salle de bain avec un sourire au lèvres.....  
  
*****************************  
  
Draco courait comme un fou à travers le Hall d'Entrée, ouvrit violemment les portes de sortie pour aller dehors. Il arriva près du lac, il s'approche d'un grand arbre, mit une main sur le tronc, l'autre sur son c?ur.  
  
Voyant si personne le regardait il se laissa tomber sur l'herbe, dos contre le tronc, les yeux fermés, revoyant la scène devant ses yeux. Il les ouvris, en mettant une main sur son front, l'autre toujours sur son c?ur, se demandant pourquoi avait-il agit de le sorte envers cette sang-de- bourbe, comme il l'appelait Pourquoi s'était-il arrêté ? D'où venait cette force qui l'empêchait de poursuivre ? Pourquoi il ne l'a pas prise comme une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe ? Il était attiré par elle pour une question de sexe. Tout simplement pour le sexe ! Voilà la réponse à ses questions, mais le plus étrange c'est au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était que à cause du sexe. Mais cette autre raison le paniquait, il chassa rapidement cette raison. Il se leva décidé à avoir cette sang-de-bourbe un de ces jours ! Le plus vite possible et que cette fois il ne s'arrêtera pas en si beau chemin.  
  
Il réprit ses esprits au moment où une bande de filles de Poufsouffle passèrent devant lui en le regardant avec des yeux et leur bouche grands ouverts. Il sentit alors le vent froid, baissa la tête et se regarda. Il constata qu'il était toujours en boxer noir et rien de plus. Il fit son sourire le plus séducteur et lança vers le groupe de filles.  
  
« Vous aimez ce que vous voyez, non ?  
  
Les jeunes filles se regardèrent les unes, les autres puis il fille aux cheveux noirs s'avança un peu.  
  
_Et bien.... Oui ! Lança le jeune brune.  
  
_Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda Malefoy, d'un air intéressé. Il faut dire qu'elle était pas mal.  
  
_Emilie Goness. Et toi tu es le fameux Draco Malefoy, je me trompe ?  
  
_En chaire et en os. Lui dit en ouvrant les bras pour qu'elle admire encore plus son beau corps. Que dirais-tu de venir avec moi ? Je te ferais visiter la salle commune des préfets en chefs. Alors ?  
  
_Hum... Comment ne dire que oui ?!  
  
_Suivez-moi !  
  
Il s'approcha de Emilie en lui donnant son bras avant de partir vers le château.  
  
*******************************  
  
Il faisait les cents pas dans la Grande Salle noire où il se trouvait. Faisant ainsi tomber quelques rares objets qui y trouvaient avec sa longue cape noire. La salle était assez grande, avec une grande fenêtre en forme de demi-lune sans rideaux, une vaste cheminé où un énorme feu y était allumé. Devant celle-ci ce trouvait un fauteuil noir, une tapisserie sur le mûr affichant une scène, d'un serpent avec une jeune fille, à ses côtés trois hommes près de quelques arbres. Une longue table au milieu de la salle style moyen-âge.  
  
Il était contrarié, alors où la porte s'ouvrit sans que la personne demande la permission d'enter, il jeta un vase d'une couleur extrêmement de mauvais goût vers la porte.  
  
« Qui ose me déranger, quand j'ai affirmé que personne rentrerai ? Lança-t- il froidement à l'homme près de la porte.  
  
_Je vous prie de m'excuser maître mais je voulais vous poser une question, évidemment avec votre accord.  
  
_Ce n'est pas le moment SaGyle ! siffla Lord.  
  
_Je le sais bien maître, mais je ne peux plus attendre. J'ai besoin de savoir. Risqua le jeune homme toujours près de la porte.  
  
_Bien. Que veux-tu savoir ?  
  
_Quand est-ce que je pourrais avoir me récompense ? Maître.....  
  
_Ta récompense ? Oui, oui je vois. Avant de continuer, il s'assit sur le grand fauteuil et demanda au jeune homme de s'approcher. Dis-moi SaGyle, aime-tu ton maître ?  
  
Le jeune homme fut surpris mais répondit.  
  
_Oui. Je vous respecte, vous êtes le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps ! Comment ne pas vous aimer ?  
  
_Bien. Pourtant SaGyle, je vois dans tes yeux que tu ne me crois pas capable de venir à fin à mon plan.  
  
_Non, maître loin de là....  
  
_SILENCE ! SaGyle, je sens quand tu mens ! Ca pue d'ici. Ne le nie pas.  
  
_Mais je....  
  
_Avada Kedavra.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
C'est fini pour ce chapitre ! Bisous ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser vos reviews. Pour le prochain chapitre :  
  
*** _Oui, maître, et pour ma récompense ?  
  
_Soit patient, Glade, soit patient. Tu peux partir maintenant.  
  
_Bien maître. Il se leva et sorti de la Salle.  
  
_La fin est proche Albus..... »  
  
Voldemort se le va à son tour, sortit de la salle par un passage secret caché derrière la grande tapisserie. Faisant son plus beau sourire démoniaque.  
  
***** Une autre question que je me pose suite à quelques réponses à la dernière question : Pourquoi préfère-t-on les Bad Boys ? 


	10. Glade

La fille des ténèbres  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé :D  
  
Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde, tout d'abord je tien à préciser que j'ai eu un petit problème avec mon ordi, c'est pour ça que ce chapitre vient que maintenant. Bref s'excusez-moi pour les e-mails désespérés..enfin..  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
POurHikin  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Frite 12 : Bonjour ! Alors Draco est-il amoureux ? Mmmm.. je ne sais pas...peut-être ! Il faut que t'attendes la suite pour savoir si oui ou non il est amoureux.... Bref Merci, et bonne lecture ! Bizous !  
  
DW(darks_wolfy@yahoo.fr): Salut ! Hmm.... On aime les bad boys parce qu'ils expriment tout ce qu'on n'ose pas faire... Oui c'est vrai... Parce que avec eux on est sûr de ne pas s'ennuyer.... Ca c'est clair ! Sinon pour la signification de la marque d'Hermione ce n'est pas ça du tout * regarde le plafond en sifflant *, cherche encore ! Peut-être qu'un jour tu trouveras la réponse ! Bon comme tu me l'a ordonné je me suis mis au boulot et la voilà la suite ! Merci, Kiss !  
  
Annab4 : Coucou ! Alors c'est ça ! Parce qu'ils sont sexy ! AhahAh !! D'accord ! Draco, il est beau c'est vrai, sexy c'est vrai ! Bref la description de Draco est celle que je me donne quand je lis les livres, c'est comme je le vois, un beau mec, méchant et à la fois sensible. Je l'adore et je crois que je ne suis pas la seule. Bon voici la suite ! Merci, Bisous !  
  
****************  
  
Chapitre 10 : Glade  
  
_Avada Kedavra.  
  
Le bruit sourd du cadavre sur le sol ne choqua pas Voldemort, au contraire le réjouit. Il resta assit regardant le grand feu de la cheminé. Un moment passa, il se leva, se dirigeant vers la grande fenêtre, il s'appuya sur le rebord de celle-ci. Il agita sa baguette murmura une formule et quelques instants plus tard quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Voldemort donna l'ordre de rentrer, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, des cheveux en bataille, bruns. Des yeux bleu clair, extrême beau, grand, avec une longue cape noire, un pull bleu foncé laissant facilement distinguer ses musclés développés, un jean baggy. Il s'avança jusqu'à son maître.  
  
_Vous m'avez appelé, maître.  
  
_Oui, Glade, je veux que tu me débarrasses de ça. Lui dit en regardant l'endroit où le cadavre était. Je veux aussi te parler, mais pour le moment fais ce que je t'ai ordonné.  
  
_Bien, maître. Il sorti sa baguette, s'avança près du corps et murmura une formule qui fit disparaître le corps du pauvre homme. (N.A : Une question que peu-être vous vous posez. Pourquoi Voldemort n'a pas fait disparaître le cadavre lui-même ? Et bien parce qu'il voulait montrer le résultat d'une trahison.... Logique !)  
  
_Je dois te parler sur un sujet, Glade........  
  
Voldemort alla se rassoire sur le grand fauteuil, invitant Glade à s'asseoir sur l'autre à côté de celui-ci.  
  
_Cher Glade, tu es l'un de mes plus fidèles serviteurs. Je te considère comme mon fils. (N.A : Pauvre petit ! ) C'est pourquoi j'ai une récompense pour toi, mais bien sûr pour mériter tu devras réussir ta mission que je vais te confier. Tu l'acceptes ?  
  
_Bien sûr, maître, avec joie. Mais puis-je savoir en ce qui consiste cette mission ?  
  
_Bien, bien. Cette mission consiste à persuader ma jeune fille à joindre notre côté.  
  
_Excusez-moi, maître, mais pourquoi voulez-vous que votre fille vienne dans notre côté ?  
  
_Et bien, Glade, je vais te dire. Ma fille a un immense pouvoir, que moi- même je ne l'ai pas. Elle est puissante et le sera encore plus une fois adulte. Après tout c'est ma fille.  
  
_Si je n'arrive pas à a faire venir dans notre côté, qu'arrivera-t-il maître ?  
  
_Albus Dumbledore me détruira à l'aide de ma fille et de ce jeune Potter. Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Ma fille a dans les veines le sang de Salazar Serpentard et surtout elle a la marque, celle du pouvoir absolu. C'est pour cette raison, Glade, que tu dois la ramener. Ca ne sera pas facile, elle a des doutes, mais elle le sait déjà que sa destiné est à mes côtés. Albus la met en doute, alors c'est là où tu interviens, Glade. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?  
  
_Oui, maître, et pour ma récompense ?  
  
_Soit patient, Glade, soit patient. Tu peux partir maintenant.  
  
_Bien maître. Il se leva et sorti de la Salle.  
  
_La fin est proche Albus..... »  
  
Voldemort se le va à son tour, sortit de la salle par un passage secret caché derrière la grande tapisserie. Faisant son plus beau sourire démoniaque.  
  
**************************  
  
Hermione était à la bibliothèque depuis un moment, cherchant quelques informations sur sa mère et la marque. Deux heures passèrent où Hermione ne trouva pas ce qu'elle cherchait, * Ca sera pour un autre jour....* se dit- elle. Elle décida d'aller voir Ron et Harry à l'entraînement de Quidditch. Hermione alla tout d'abord dans sa chambre pour déposer ses affaires avant d'aller les voir.  
  
Sur son chemin en allant vers sa chambre, elle entendit des gémissements venants de la chambre de son colocataire. Elle s'approcha doucement et lentement pour ne pas qu'elle soit vue, arrivée près de la porte, elle ouvrit celle-ci le plus lentement possible laissant ainsi une petite feinte pour pouvoir regarder. Elle vit Malefoy sur son lit accompagné d'une charmante petite brunette, pas plus âgée qu'elle, sur celui-ci. La brunette gémissait sous le jeune homme. Malefoy quant à lui, faisait sa petite affaire, faisant trembler le lit sur ses mouvements de plus en plus rapides. Hermione était restée là devant ce spectacle, ne pouvant plus voir la suite des choses elle referma la porte, violemment et partie voir ses deux amis, avec cette image dans la tête.  
  
Hermione arriva à l'endroit où Ron et Harry faisaient leur entraînement. Comme ils n'avaient pas encore fini, elle décida de s'asseoir sur l'herbe et les regarder s'entraîner. C'était une fin de journée calme, pratiquement pas de vent, que quelques nuages, c'était une belle journée. Hermione regardait Harry pourchasser le Vif d'or, faisant des figures de plus en plus dangereuses, elle applaudissait à chaque figure comme une petite gamine émerveillée. De temps en temps elle regardait Ron empêchant à chaque fois le Souafle d'entrer. Peu à peu, Hermione commença à s'en dormir. Elle fit encore le rêve avec la falaise, les arbres et les trois hommes. Mais le plus curieux c'était qu'elle sentait qu'elle connaissait ses hommes, mais ne savait d'où.  
  
« Hermione ? Appela une voix. Réveille-toi !  
  
_Mmm.... Quoi ? grogna-t-elle avant d'ouvrir ses yeux.  
  
_Tu t'es endormit. Viens, il fait déjà nuit. Dit Harry en lui tenant sa main.  
  
_Quoi déjà ? Oh merci Harry. Lui répondit Hermione en se relevant à l'aide d'Harry. Où est Ron ?  
  
_Il est aux vestiaires, il prend toujours un temps fou sous la douche. Rigola le jeune sorcier en mettant son bras autour de la taille de son amie. Tu as froid ?  
  
_Oui un peu.  
  
_Viens, approche.....  
  
Il la prit dans ses bras essayant de la réchauffer un peu. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés.  
  
_Merci, ça va mieux Harry. On y va ?  
  
Pour toute réponse il hocha la tête et partirent vers les portes du château. Ils montèrent le grand Escalier puis se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des Gryffondors.  
  
_Bon je te laisse, Harry et dit bonne nuit à Ron de ma part. D'accord ?  
  
_Et bien pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas toi-même ? Tu as peur de moi ? Dit le Rouquin derrière Hermione, quand celle-ci le vit, il la prit dans ses bras puis Harry vint les rejoindre ainsi tous les trois restèrent enlacés.  
  
Hermione qui était restée au milieu des deux garçons commençait à étouffer légèrement.  
  
_Heu... Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ça, au contraire, mais je commence à étouffer !  
  
_Ah, heu oui c'est vrai, on arrête. Dit Harry lâchant Hermione suivi de Ron .  
  
_Je vais vous laisser les gars......  
  
_Pourquoi tu ne restes pas ? On pourrait dormir ici, comme ça on pourra ce parler, ça serait sympa, non ?  
  
_Oui Ron a raison !  
  
_Et bien je ne sais pas...  
  
_Aller Mione ! Insista Harry.  
  
_Bon et bien d'accord, je reste.  
  
Hermione fit apparaître trois sacs de couchage. Ils se mirent chacun dans leur sac près de la cheminé. Tous les trois parlèrent de leur première rencontre, dans le train, leurs aventures.... Cela continua jusqu'à trois heures du matin, puis tous les trois s'endormirent.  
  
*************************  
  
Ron regardait depuis quelques heures déjà le visage angélique de son amie profondément endormie. * Qu'elle est belle ! Si fragile, si innocente ! Je l'aime, il n'y a pas des mots pour le d'écrire ce que je ressens pour cette fille.* Il écarta une mèche rebelle qui tombait devant les yeux fermés d'Hermione. Caressant sa joue, si douce.  
  
« Elle est belle, tu trouves pas ? Dit une voix, c'était Harry, il était réveillé.  
  
_Oui, c'est vrai, elle est magnifique. Avoua le Rouquin.  
  
_Dis-moi Ron, tu es toujours amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Le Rouquin ne répondit pas toute de suite, il caressa encore une fois la joue d'Hermione puis regarda son ami.  
  
_Oui je crois, comme toi d'ailleurs......  
  
_Comment ne pas l'être ? Il marqua un peu de silence, regardant à son tour la jeune fille et reprit. Comment ne pas être amoureux de cette fille ou plutôt femme ? Elle est belle, intelligente, drôle, forte mais à la fois fragile.  
  
_C'est vrai. Il regarda encore une fois son amie allongée, cette fois-ci elle avait les yeux ouverts. Bonjour Mione.  
  
_Mmm....Bonjour. Dit Hermione en frottant ses yeux. Ca va, vous deux ?  
  
_Très bien. Dirent Ron et Harry.  
  
_Il est quelle heure ? Demanda la jeune fille en s'étirant.  
  
_Presque 11 heures. Répondit Harry.  
  
_Oh non, je dois vous laisser ! S'écria Hermione en se levant violemment. On se revoit au petit déjeuner ! À plus !  
  
_À plus ! répondirent les deux garçons, après qu'elle leur ait donné un baiser à chacun sur leurs lèvres et de partir en dehors de la salle commune des Gryffondors.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron reprit ses esprits contrairement à son ami.  
  
_Tu crois qu'elle nous a entendu ?  
  
_Je sais pas.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Au prochain chapitre ! N'oubliez pas de laisser vos reviews ! Bizous ! Pour le prochain chapitre :  
  
********** « Dis-moi, ça a l'air intéressant tout ça ! commença ironiquement Harry en prenant le gros livre que Hermione lisait. " la magie au XIV siècle, le symbole du pouvoir extrême..." Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Ce n'est comme même pas un livre de magie noire ?  
  
_Non, alors donne-moi ça ! mentit Hermione en prenant le livre des mains d'Harry.  
  
_Mione, pourquoi tu lis ce genre de livre ?  
  
_Ca ne te regarde pas !  
  
_Mais......  
  
******************  
  
Question de jour : Que signifie la marque d'Hermione ? 


	11. Comportement étrange

La fille des ténèbres  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé :D  
  
Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde, ça va comment aujourd'hui ? Voilà le onzième chapitre :D. Enfin le onzième chapitre j'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup de mal ! lol, lol  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
POurHikin  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Frite12: Salut! Je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! Voilà la suite ! Bizous !  
  
Annab4 : Coucou ! Alors pour la description de Glade et bien tu devras attendre un petit peu parce que je vais faire une scène où il est avec Hermione, si tu voit ce que je veux dire...Non je rigole...peu-être pas on verra ! En ce qui concerne la marque d'Hermione aussi on verra après. Merci et voilà la suite. Bisous !  
  
Link 9 : Bonjour ! Merci pour ta review, et voici la suite !! Kiss  
  
****************  
  
Chapitre 11 : Comportement étrange  
  
_À plus ! répondirent les deux garçons, après qu'elle leur ait donné un baiser à chacun sur leurs lèvres et de partir en dehors de la salle commune des Gryffondors.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron reprit ses esprits contrairement à son ami.  
  
_Tu crois qu'elle nous a entendu ?  
  
_Je sais pas.  
  
******************  
  
Hermione marchait lentement, le c?ur empli de sentiments confus. Elle donna le mot-de-passe puis entra directement vers la salle de bains, sans faire attention au jeune homme blond assit sur le canapé qui la regardait agir. Cette fois-ci elle ferma la porte avec un sortilège. Elle se déshabilla, lentement, le regard perdu. Elle entra sous la douche fit tourner le robinet de l'eau.  
  
* Que dois-je ressentir, c'est tellement confus dans ma tête. Est-ce que j'aime Harry ? Ron ou Draco ? Ce n'est pas possible, d'aimer trois personnes ! Pourtant si, je les aimes de la même manière. Merlin ! Cette marque, elle me brûle de plus en plus, comme s'elle m'appelait quelque part. J'ai déjà sentit, je sais ce que mon père veut de moi, j'essaye d'y résister mais des fois je n'arrive pas à contrôler. Je sens que je craquerais un jour et ce jour s'approche.  
  
J'ai peur.... *  
  
*******************  
  
Les vacances de Noël approchèrent rapidement. La plupart des élèves avaient quitté Poudlard pour les vacances, les seuls élèves présents étaient : Harry, Hermione, quelques élèves de Pousouffle et de Gryffondor mais aussi au grand désespoir d'Harry, Draco Malefoy.  
  
Le quatrième jour de vacances, Harry était installé confortablement sur un fauteuil près de la cheminé, un bloque sur ses genoux et une plume dans la main droite. Réfléchissant à une stratégie pour son équipe. Ron b'était pas là car il était partit avec sa s?ur, Ginny en Roumanie visiter son frère Charlie (N.A : Je l'aime bien celui-là !).  
  
Harry était pratiquement le seul Gryffondor. Pourtant il ne se sentait pas seul car quand son amie Hermione n'était pas à la bibliothèque, il lui rendait visite. Harry s'inquiétait pour Hermione.  
  
Depuis quelques mois, elle avait un comportement étrange, elle ne riait plus, elle ne parlait pratiquement plus à personne sauf qu'avec Ron et Harry. Elle passait presque toute la journée à la bibliothèque, au départ Harry ne s'était pas inquiété car il savait que son amie passait beaucoup de temps dans cet endroit. Mais depuis le jour où il avait aperçut un livre étrange, il s'inquiéta encore plus.  
  
~* Flash back *~  
  
Harry cherchait des yeux Hermione par mis les étagères des livres, Hermione aimait cet endroit ( N.A : Non ! C'est vrai ? Ca c'est un scoop ! lol), tous ces vieux livres, leur parfum (N.A : lol), des grandes fenêtres d'au moins 2 mètres laissaient entrer le timide soleil de la journée, ces tables et ces chaises usés avec le temps, les grandes étagères en bois donnaient un charme à ce lieu.  
  
Il la trouva enfin se qu'il cherchait, assise à une table près d'une fenêtre avec plusieurs livres, les uns plus gros que les autres et tout aussi vieux. Des parchemins jaunâtres un peu partout sur la table, deux pots d'encre bleu vides et un troisième plein ouvert, plusieurs plumes de différentes couleurs étaient sur le sol. Hermione écrivait à toute vitesse, lisant un livre, à première vue très ancien avec des symboles. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille comme si elle veniat de se réveiller ( N.A : lol, encore plus que d'habitude !). Elle avait l'air perturbée par quelque chose et ne vit pas Harry s'approcher et s'asseoir devant elle.  
  
« Dis-moi, ça a l'air intéressant tout ça ! commença ironiquement Harry en prenant le gros livre que Hermione lisait. " la magie au XIV siècle, le symbole du pouvoir extrême..." Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Ce n'est comme même pas un livre de magie noire ?  
  
_Non, alors donne-moi ça ! mentit Hermione en prenant le livre des mains d'Harry.  
  
_Mione, pourquoi tu lis ce genre de livre ?  
  
_Ca ne te regarde pas !  
  
_Mais......  
  
_Mais, rien du tout ! Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, c'est pour un devoir supplémentaire pour McGonagall. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
_Et bien je suis venu te voir, je pensais que tu serais contente de me voir.  
  
_Oh, je suis désolé, mais bien sûr que je suis heureuse de te voir ! Elle se leva, rangeant ses affaires rapidement. Mais il faut que je te laisse.  
  
_Tu vas où ? (N.A : hey ! je t'en pose des questions!)  
  
_Je.....je vais...et bien.... je vais aller voir.... voir quelqu'un.  
  
_Ah oui ? C'est qui ? Je le connais ?  
  
_Non, je suis désolé mais je dois vraiment y aller ! Je suis déjà en retard ! À plus Harry !  
  
Hermione partit en courant sans laisser Harry répondre.  
  
~* Fin du flash back *~  
  
Depuis ce jour, Hermione était presque tout le temps de mauvaise humeur et surtout distante, le regard perdu. Ce n'était pas la seule chose qui avait changé, elle ne s'habillait plus comme avant. Ces vêtements étaient plus sombres presque de la même couleur, le noir, ses jupes étaient plus courtes. Des décolletés où laissaient dévoiler ses formes généreuses, elle portait des botes avec des talons hauts et fins noirs. Sa peau était pâle, Hermione qui ne se maquillait pratiquement jamais, avait du noir autour des yeux lui donnant un petit style gothique. La jeune fille était différente.  
  
Cella tracassait Harry et il voulait en savoir plus.  
  
********************  
  
Hermione était seule dans sa chambre, sur son lit allongée lisant un livre, " La magie du XIV siècle". Elle cherchait des réponses à ses questions, mais malgré elle les-avait déjà trouvé. Le symbole du pouvoir absolu. C'était sa marque sur le bras.  
  
Depuis le jour où elle avait su sur sa marque, elle avait paniqué. Mais le plus étrange c'est qu'aujourd'hui elle aimait sentir, le pouvoir en elle, se sentir supérieure aux autres. Le mal leurs des autres était un bonheur pour elle.  
  
Les mois avaient passés, où Hermione avait découvert ses pouvoirs, en effet elle pouvait lancer des sorts sans sa baguette magique, seulement avec ses mains.  
  
Un jour, allongé sur le canapé de la salle commune des préfets en chefs, elle avait fait bouger les flammes de la cheminé. Faisant flotter celles-ci au-dessus d'elle. Au départ cela lui avait fait peur mais très vite elle trouva ça amusant. Avec ses mains, la jeune fille faisait des formes comme des visages ou des animaux.  
  
C'était les vacances de Noël et Hermione avait quelque chose de prévu, qui pourrait changer le court des choses. Elle allait faire une petite visite à son père suite à son appel.  
  
*****************  
  
Assit sur son grand fauteuil noir, un verre à la main droite, regardant les grandes flammes de la cheminé (N.A : Vous avez remarqué que j'utilise presque tout le temps cette phrase avec les flammes et le feu de la cheminé ? Oui ? Moi aussi..... lol). Lord Voldemort attendait quelque chose ou quelqu'un.  
  
De l'autre côté posé sur le mur froid de la pièce, habillé d'une longue robe noire, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, Glade Yuan. Il avait était demandé a être là, mais le maître ne lui avait rien dit. Il obéissait aux ordres, comme toujours.  
  
Ca faisait deux heures déjà, au moment où un pop fit sursauter Glade étant donner qu'il s'endormait contre le mur. Une jeune femme avait apparu près de la grande tapisserie, vêtue d'une simple et assez longue chemise transparente blanche, elle était comme une robe. A travers la chemise, on pouvait distinguer légèrement son soutien gorge et son mini short noir. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une jolie queue de cheval (N.A : Je crois que c'est ça, non ? J'ai un peu de mal avec le français moi ! Pardonnez-moi), du maquillage très voyant et provocant. Mais aux yeux de Glade elle était plus que belle, elle était un ange.  
  
Hermione examinait la tapisserie depuis quelques secondes déjà, elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette scène, mais où ? Elle ne le savait plus.  
  
Ne voyant pas de réponse, elle jeta un coup d'?il sur la pièce où elle était tombée après avoir touché sa marque. Il y avait un fauteuil noir, quelqu'un y était assit car une main dépassait du fauteuil. Hermione s'avança, sans peur, confiante et sûre d'elle. Le plus étrange était que cet endroit lui plaisait beaucoup comme si c'était sa maison, elle se sentait chez elle. La jeune fille s'arrêta en chemin, l'homme qu'était assit s'était levé mettant son verre à la bouche après quelques gorgées, il fit disparaître le verre et alla vers Hermione.  
  
Voldemort prit la sorcière dans ses bras, celle-ci se laissa faire resserrant encore plus leur étreinte.  
  
La fille avait enfin retrouvé son vrai père.......  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
C'est fini ! C'est fini ! enfin pour ce chapitre ! et non vous ne vous livrez pas de moi aussi vite ! lol Bref à la prochaine ! BISOUS TOUT LE MONDE ! REVIEW, REVIEW ! merci !  
  
******** 


	12. Changement de camp

La fille des ténèbres  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé :D  
  
Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde, ça va ? Voilà enfin le douzième chapitre :D !  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
POurHikin  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Tournade101 : Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup ! voici la suite !  
  
Frite12 : Coucou ! Hermione devient méchante ? Non ! pas vrai ! lol Et oui Hermione devient un peu comment dire.... hum..... moins sérieuse.... (heu). Bref merci et place à un nouveau chapitre ! Bisous !  
  
Link9 : Salut ! Ah ! une groupie hystérique... lol Merci pour ta review et un chapitre 12 pour toi ! Kiss !  
  
Marisa : Salut ! Merci et la voilà la suite !  
  
Alfa's 5 : Bonjour, merci et comme tu le vois, il y a une suite !  
  
Roguychou :Coucou, merci et place à la suite!  
  
Nymphadora : Bonjour ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite, chapitre 12 !  
  
Varda3 : Bonjour ! j'aime bien ton pseudo, bref merci !  
  
The Rasmus : Voilà la chapitre 12 ! Voilà la chapitre 12 ! Voilà la chapitre 12 ! Voilà la chapitre 12 ! lol  
  
****************  
  
Chapitre 12 : Changement de camp.  
  
Voldemort prit la sorcière dans ses bras, celle-ci se laissa faire resserrant encore plus leur étreinte.  
  
La fille avait enfin retrouvé son vrai père.....  
  
« Bonjour père. Dit Hermione en se retirant doucement des bras de celui-ci.  
  
_Content de te revoir ma fille. Lui répondit le maître des ténèbres, il était plus doux que d'habitude peut être parce qu'il avait changé d'apparence, il avait la beauté d'autre fois, la beauté de Tom Jedusor. Viens, viens t'asseoir, veux-tu quelque chose à boire ?  
  
_Non, merci je n'ai pas soif. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé ? demanda Hermione s'asseyant sur le deux fauteuil qu'elle avait fait apparaître d'un geste de la main.  
  
_Bien, je veux te présenter quelqu'un de très fidèle.  
  
_Qui ?  
  
_Glade, viens là. Ordonna Voldemort.  
  
Hermione remarqua alors l'homme qui était contre le mur opposé, celui-là s'avança vers eux, arrivé près d'elle il s'agenouilla, baissant sa tête devant elle, mettant une main sur son c?ur.  
  
_Voici Yuan Glade, est mon plus fidèle magemort. Il sera ton époux quand tu auras atteint ta majorité.  
  
_Pardon ? Pourquoi est-ce que je dois me marier ?  
  
_C'est pour ton avenir, Lionna, l'avenir de notre monde, tu n'as pas à refuser. Tu vas le faire. Sans discuter. Lança le Lord voyant la tête de sa fille. Suis-je clair ?  
  
_Et si je refuse quand même ?  
  
_Je ne répondrai pas à cette question puisque tu VAS le faire. Compris ?  
  
Hermione hésita un instant mais voyant le regard menaçant de son père elle compris qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse.  
  
_Je vais vous laisser, je dois régler quelques affaires. Ce soir tu dormiras ici, et tu y passeras le reste des vacances. Je réglerai tout. Glade va te monter ta chambre. Bonne nuit.  
  
Il partit vers la grande porte la fermant dans un bruit sourd.  
  
_Voulez-vous me suivre jusqu'à votre chambre, je vous prie. Demanda Glade.  
  
_Oui merci.  
  
_Bien. »  
  
************  
  
Il marchait devant Hermione, passant par des longs couloirs sombres, avec plusieurs tableaux. Des longs tapis rouges, les murs noirs avec des statues de pratiquement que d'hommes portant chacun avec un serpent. Arrivés devant une grande porte en marbre noir (N.A : Mais tout est noir dans cette maison ou quoi ?), Glade ouvrit la porte laissant Hermione entrer la première. Elle fut éblouie par la beauté sombre de cet pièce, elle était froide comme toutes les pièces où elle était allée.  
  
La chambre était très grande (N.A : Vous savez comme celle de Louis XIV à Versailles. Enfin je crois que c'est Louis XIV.... ), un grand lit avec des rideaux, cette fois vertes comme le lit, un armoire où plusieurs vêtements plus beaux que les autres y trouvaient. La salle de bains était aussi grande que la chambre, une grande baignoire et large comme une piscine, au fond de celle-ci un dessin d'un Serpent.  
  
Glade était resté là à l'entrée de la chambre, regardant la jeune fille découvrir avec des yeux d'une petite fille. Il la trouvait si belle souriant de la sorte, il repensait à ce que son maître avait dit, il devait ce marier avec elle.  
  
Au début ça lui avait contrarié car il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise ce qu'il doit faire de sa vie, mais après réflexion il ne trouvait pas cette idée plus désagréable. C'est vrai, pourquoi se plaindre, sa future épouse était belle.  
  
Hermione était revenue de la salle de bains, elle s'approcha de son lit et se laissa tomber sur le dos fermant les yeux et oubliant la présence de Yuan.  
  
« Excusez-moi, mais si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, puis-je me retirer ?  
  
Hermione leva sa main en signe d'approbation. Celui-là s'inclina et sortit sans en rajouter un mot de plus.  
  
*******************  
  
_Dépêche-toi Draco, le maître t'attend ! ordonna l'homme aux cheveux longs blonds platine.  
  
Le garçon concerné ne bougea pas, les bras croisés sur son torse contre le mur, faisant s'amblant de n'avoir pas entendu son père.  
  
_M'entend-tu ! Viens là ! répéta Lucius en pointant sa canne, en tête de serpent.  
  
_Non. Répondit calmement Draco sans regarder l'homme devant lui.  
  
_Ai-je bien compris. Oserais-tu me désobéir ?  
  
Il s'approcha de son fils dangereusement leva sa canne et le frappa en plein visage. (N.A : Non ! Pas le visage !!!!) Draco n'avait pas bougé, faisant ainsi tête à son père. Du sang coulait de son nez, il le nettoya d'un revers de la manche de son pull avant de répondre avec un sourire jaune.  
  
_C'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire père ?  
  
_Endoloris !  
  
Le jeune homme n'avait pas vu le coup venir que déjà il se tordait de douleur, il n'avait plus le contrôle de ses jambes, il sentait un énorme poids, le poids de son corps. Il s'effondra sur le sol dur, mais il ne cria pas, il ne voulait pas monter sa douleur, sa faiblesse à surtout l'homme devant lui. Il avait au moins apprit une chose avec lui, retenir sa douleur, ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses et surtout ne pas pleurer. Ainsi des années il avait respecté et admiré cet homme, être comme lui mais il ne voulait plus. Alors le sort s'arrêta au même temps que la souffrance de Draco  
  
_Tu veux encore plus ?  
  
Draco ne répondit pas, mais cette fois le sort de Lucius fut plus puissant faisant ainsi arracher un cri de douleur de la victime. Des larmes vénèrent aux yeux de Draco, alors il supplia à son père d'arrêter le sort.  
  
_Bien, maintenant tu vas m'obéir, Draco, et que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise plus. M'ai-je fait bien comprendre ?  
  
_Oui père. »  
  
Lucius avança, d'une démarche élégante, jusqu'à la grand porte en marbre.  
  
Arrivé à celle-ci, la porte s'ouvrit et Draco, qui était derrière son père, pût voir la grande pièce de l'autre côté. De grandes fenêtres d'au moins 4 mètres ( N.A : LOL !), les mûrs étaient de couleur noire, avec quelques tapisseries et des tableaux.  
  
Quand Lucius s'écarta et avança, Draco vu un long tapis vert foncé, qui allait de la porte à une longue table en bois disposée horizontalement, à cette table étaient assis plusieurs personnes, mais Draco ne pût distinguer leurs visages. Il y avait 12 places mais le jeune garçon remarqua que 8 seulement étaient occupées, au milieu de la table deux trônes vides.  
  
Lucius donna l'ordre à son fils de rester devant la table, ce que Draco fit puis l'homme alla s'assoire à droite d'un des trônes.  
  
Après un long moment d'attente où Draco commençait déjà a avoir mal à ses membres, soudain la grande porte s'ouvrit, deux personnes apparurent à l'encadrement de la porte. De l'autre côté ceux qui étaient assis se levèrent en baissant leurs têtes, Draco sous le regard froid de son père dût faire de même.  
  
De l'autre côté, un homme, beau, séduisant, habillé d'un long manteau, avançait avec une jeune fille, à la beauté noire, accrochée à son bras. Elle était belle avec sa longue robe noire, les cheveux détachés, tombaient comme une cascade sur son dos et ses épaules, ils étaient bouclés et paraissaient si doux, ce qui était le cas. La sorcière avait du noir sur ses yeux chocolat, son regard était froid et remplit de fierté, elle avançait doucement à côté de celui qui tout le monde appelait, Lord des ténèbres, tout deux marchaient la tête haute, fièrement, comme un roi et une reine. De temps à autres, ils se regardaient, faisant des petits sourires complices.  
  
Arrivés près de la longue table, le Lord prit parole en prenant la main de la jeune fille.  
  
« Regardez et admirez votre nouvelle maîtresse, ma fille, Hermione Jedusor ! »  
  
Sur ces dernières paroles, Draco leva la tête surppris par cette nouvelle. *Avait-il bien compris, Granger affirmait ses liens avec le seigneur des ténèbres ? Granger la sang-de-bourbe, l'amie de Potter, la fille du seigneur des ténèbres était venue dans son camp ?*  
  
A cette idée Draco leva sa tête et regarda Hermione dans les yeux. * Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser cette année !*pensa-t-il avant de baiser sa tête encore une fois, un sourire au coin des lèvres.....  
  
**********************  
  
Voilà ! Pour le chapitre 13 il faudra attendre un petit peu, pour cause : pas le temps et trop de travail. Bref en attendant laissez-moi vos review ! 


	13. L'enfant sacré

La fille des ténèbres  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé :D  
  
Note de l'auteur : Coucou tlm c'est moi ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Excusez- moi mais je n'avais pas trop le temps de continuer à écrire car j'étais en stage. Argh c'était la galère ! Je ne foutais rien, que même pendant les deux derniers jours j'ai pris un Pc de l'entreprise et j'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre 13, lol ! Je passe d'ailleurs un petit bonjour à Barbara et à Julie ! elles m'ont beaucoup aidée pendant mon stage. Sans elles je n'aurais pas survécue ! * a mal aux pieds d'avoir restée début pendant 2 longues semaines. (1er au 12 décembre) * C'était vraiment super ce stage que j'ai même eu une envie immense de retourner à mon bahut ! et de revoir mes supers profs, lol ! Franchement c'était vraiment l'enfer ! Oups je m'égare. Bref je vous demande mil pardons (même plus). J'avais vraiment pas le temps de continuer l'histoire, et puis j'étais trop occupée à lire pour la 3 fois le tome 5 (en anglais, j'adore moi !), j'étais aussi occupée à lire les fics d'Angedesfees * passe le bonjour à Angedesfees et aussi à Frite 12 à Annab4* et de Frite 12 (je fait de la pub moi lol.), j'étais aussi occupée par la bande annonce de HP3 (sur le site PWO Power World Online ! Superbe site d'informations ! J'adore !), il est génial enfin la bande annonce, j'espère que le film aussi ! Car mon livre préféré c'est le tome 3. Heu bref. Oh, ce n'est pas grave ! Je fais déjà de la pub alors pourquoi ne pas continuer ?! (Peut-être parce que vous voulez lire la fic. ouais, bon.) Ah oui ! J'allais oublier, j'ai eu aussi un gros, gros problème avec mon ordinateur c'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai pas écrit plus tôt. Aller je vais vous laisser maintenant. Gros Bisous !  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
POurHikin  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Annab4 : Coucou ! Comment ça va ? Oui j'ai eu ta review et merci beaucoup, j'espère vraiment que t'aimeras ce chapitre ! Bisous !  
  
Frite 12 : Kikou ! Merci beaucoup et voici la suite ! Kiss sucrés !  
  
Marisa : Bonjour ! Merci une suite tout fraîche ! Kiss !  
  
Lady Malefoy : Merci ! Et voila le chapitre 13 !  
  
tournade101 : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review j'espère que tu apprécieras celui-là ! Kiss  
  
Ecureuil : Bonjour ! Oui je sais il y a des incoherences, mais de toute façon c pas parfait et tant mieux ! lol Merci et voici le chapitre !  
  
Le seigneur des cons! : Merci et la suite !  
  
Pops (Nikieatoutpri@aol.com) : Merci je continue !  
  
**********  
  
Chapitre 13 : L'enfant sacré  
  
Deux ans avaient passés après l'entrée fatale d'Hermione au côté de son père. Toutes les personnes de son environnement la vénéraient comme leur maître Lord Voldemort. La jeune sorcière était plus froide avec toutes les personnes qui essayaient de lui parler. Elle passait la plus grande partie de ses journées dans sa chambre, dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard mais aussi à la bibliothèque du manoir. Hermione allait du manoir de son père à Poudlard elle voyait ses amis, mais elle était de plus en plus lointaine avec Harry et Ron. Personne ne pouvait la déranger, sauf bien évidemment son père. Personne ne voulait la déranger car tous avaient peur de la fille de leur maître.  
  
**********  
  
Il marchait de plus en plus vite, a travers le loin couloir aux couleurs du bordeaux, des tableaux avec plusieurs personnages, des personnages anciens, historiques et d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il commençait déjà à être fatigué, sa respiration était de plus en plus vive, il avait mal dans tous ses membres. Il essaya d'appuyer sa main sur son ventre pour un espoir que son poing de côté s'aptienne de lui faire mal. Mais rien pouvait arrêter cette terrible douleur, car cette douleur se situait au plus profond de lui-même, dan son c?ur. Il avait l'impression que son c?ur se brûlait par l'intérieur, le déchirait. Il se retourna, personne. Il était seul en plein milieu de ce couloir étrange et inconnu à ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait eu peur de cette façon. Il avait même fait dans son pantalon, mais il s'en foutait tout qui comptait pour lui à cet instant était de courir, courir plus vite, plus vite que ses jambes. Ce qu'il avait vu n'avait plus aucune importance pour lui. Il avait accompli son job même en ce moment, il pourrait laisser sa vie et puis il allait encaisser très gros. Il avait fait pire que ça ! Il avait combattu plusieurs sorciers et sorcières, tués des innocents, si on peut dire que c'était des innocents. Mais là c'était différent il devait espionner la personne qu'il redoutait le plus. Mais il gagnerait gros c'était tout ce qui lui importait au départ mais arrivé jusqu'à là il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il n'y avait plus de douleur, il se tourna encore une fois avant de recommencer à courir vers une grande porte en marbre cirée, le bois ancien. Il frappa trois coups. Quelques minutes passèrent, ce qui était long pour lui, très long. Finalement une voix l'invita à rentrer, ce qu'il fit aussi vite qu'il pus. A l'intérieur un homme était assit sur un grand fauteuil devant (N.A : J'allais dire devant un poste de télévision ! lol Où ai-je la tête moi ?!) une cheminée allumée. Il s'avançât vers le fauteuil.  
  
« Mr Malefoy, j'ai tout ce que vous vouliez savoir. Elle séjourne ici depuis le levé du soleil (N.A : Oui bon j'allais pas dire depuis 4h ou 5h, c'est un peut nul. Euh c'est à quelle heure que le soleil se lève ? lol), elle y restera 4 jours. (N.A : Pourquoi 4 jours ? Et bien . Je ne sais pas moi.)  
  
_Bien. Pas d'autres informations ? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux blonds platine assit sur le fauteuil vert.  
  
_Oui, je sais aussi que cette Dame est accompagnée d'un grand homme brun, et qui d'après mes informations ils sont plus que des amis, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
  
_Ce qui veut dire ?  
  
_Et bien ils sont fiancés. répond l'espion avec une évidence totale.  
  
_JE SAIS CELLA ! JE TE SIGNALE QUE JE TE PAYE POUR ESPIONER ET ME DONNER DE NOUVELLES INFORMATIONS ! ET PAS DE ME DIRE CE QUE JE SAIS DEJA ! (N.A : Quel imbécile ! lol)  
  
L'homme essaya de ne pas faillir à son image de tuer et d'espion, prit son courage à deux mains et ce lança.  
  
_Si vous vouliez plus de détails alors pourquoi me n'avez pas dit. Voyant que le jeune Malefoy n'avait pas du tout aimé ça petite « plaisanterie » il continua. D'après les informations que j'ai et ce que j'ai vu. Une lueur de perversité apparut en un éclair au coin de l'?il de l'espion. La Dame a déjà invité son serviteur dans sa chambre, que même au milieu de la nuit il y a eu quelques cris. Ce qui signifie que la Dame a des rapports comment le dire plus intimes, très intimes avec cet homme.  
  
Draco l'avait déjà deviné car par pur hasard il s'était aventuré aux environs de la chambre de la « Dame » et avait entendu quelques semis cris. (N.A : Hé dit donc ! Elle est heureuse notre Dame là ! lol)  
  
_Cella je le savais déjà. Qu'a tu d'autre à me dire que je le sais déjà ? Demanda Draco perdant sa patience. Aller qu'on en finisse !  
  
_Heu. oui, oui. heu. Vous êtes peut-être . heu. au courant . mais la Dame n'est pas autorisée a avoir d'hommes dans ses appartements, surtout la nuit. Car son fiancé est du genre jaloux Il reprit son assurance avec l'intérêt que le jeune Malefoy. Le maître lui a interdit, même si c'étai son fiancé mais s'il parvient à savoir que ce n'est pas son fiancé.... Pas de rapports avant le mariage sacré !  
  
_Tu EST sûr de toi ? Questionna Draco qui s'était avancé près de l'espion.  
  
_Heu. oui.  
  
_Bien. Tu peux t'en aller, mais tu continueras à l'espionner. Est-ce bien compris ?  
  
_Oui, Monsieur » Puis il s'en alla.   
  
Malefoy se servit un wiski (N.A : Heu. je me rappel plus wiski c'est avec un « y » ou un « i » ? Ah, il faut que je vérifie. Je vais boire un petit coup tient ! lol) avant de se rassoire sur son grand fauteuil devant sa cheminé, les yeux rivés sur les flammes qui dansaient devant lui. Il savait qu'il pourrait la faire faillir encore une fois.  
  
*********  
  
La chambre était chaude, l'odeur d'un acte d'amour y flottait encore. (N.A : Quoi ?) Les fenêtres étaient fermées, aucun bruit. Aucun, sauf le bruit de deux respirations régulières. Sur le grand lit double, un homme était allongé nu, à ses côtés un une femme à moitié nue il y avait juste le drap qui couvrait son intimité. Elle était allongée, la tête sur le torse de l'homme, Hermione dormait. De son côté Yuan était toujours réveillé, il ne voulait pas et n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il sentait le doux parfum des cheveux de la jeune fille, de sa peau douce. Elle était si belle quand elle dormait. Au fur et à mesure que les mois ont passés il s'était beaucoup rapproché de cette jeune femme à la fois dangereuse et fragile. Il avait appris beaucoup d'elle, elle lui avait montré ce que c'était l'amour encore une fois , le sentiment d'être amoureux. Mais il savait très bien qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, certes elle l'aimait bien, l'adorait mais pas de la même façon que lui. De toute manière ils devaient se marier même si aucun des deux n'était pas amoureux, même s'ils se détestaient. Le Maître avait était très clair sur le sujet .  
  
~*Flash back*~  
  
Le jour de l'arrivée de l'héritière du seigneur des ténèbres.  
  
(N.A : J'allais écrire et j'ai écrit avant d'effacer, seigneur des anneaux. lol. C'est une honte ! Honte pour moi bhou hou !! lol).  
  
Il s'avança jusqu'au centre de la salle et de s'y arrêter.  
  
« Ma fille est bien dans ses appartements ? Demanda Lord Voldemort, qui était debout près de la large fenêtre.  
  
_Oui, maître.  
  
_Tu as une question qui te tracasse vas y pose la ? Devina le Lord  
  
Glade qui n'était pas surprit que son maître connaisse ce qu'il allait dire, il s'avança encore près de lui.  
  
_Sachant que je dois me marier avec votre fille, maître. Est-ce que j'aurai le droit de revoir mon fils ? (N.A : Ah bon ! Il a un fils ? Dit donc et où est sa femme que j'aille la massacrer sauf si ce n'est pas déjà fait bien sûr.)  
  
_Ton fils Glade ? Comment se nomme-t-il déjà ?  
  
_Sébastien, maître. Lui répondit mélancolique de ses années heureuses.  
  
_Ah, oui. Sébastien, beau garçon et très fort aussi il fera un bon magemort plus tard. C'est pour cela que je t'ai choisi comme gendre Glade, tu est fort, tu as de la puissance j'ai besoin de toi pour avoir un héritier beaucoup plus puissant ! Ce jeune Potter aurait dû accepter mon offre, mais je t'ai toi maintenant et alors que ma fille ma rejoint j'espère réaliser mes projets. Dumbledore ne me lâchera pas je le sait mais ce n'est pas lui qui pourra m'arrêter !  
  
Il donna un grand coup de poing dans le rebord de la fenêtre, sur le coup Glade qui était resté derrière n'osa pas redemander des nouvelles de son fils.  
  
_ Mais n'oublie pas, Glade, je ne veux pas avoir un petit fils trop tôt, tu devras attendre.  
  
Yuan s'excusa et s'en alla.  
  
~*Fin du flash back*~  
  
Il bougea son bras droit, qui était autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Ce qui produit une protestation de la fille. Il attendit qu'elle se rendorme avant de se retirer complètement son bras et sortir du lit. Il s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre sans prendre la peine de s'habiller il se planta devant la fenêtre, avec la pleine lune.  
  
« La lune est belle ce soir. Dit une voix derrière lui.  
  
Il ne se tourna pas, mais il sentit son souffle sur son dos.  
  
_Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle en mettant sa tête sur ses épaules musclés.  
  
Il la regarda enfin, elle était si belle. Les rayons de la lune dévoilaient ses belles courbes, son parfum l'ensorcelait de plus en plus et ses yeux noisette, le soumettaient à chaque caprice. Il était bel et bien fou d'elle.  
  
_Oui ça va ma puce, pourquoi tu t'es réveillé il est que 2h du matin ? Il lui caressait la joue au regard amoureux. Je ne t'ai pas réveillé j'espère ?  
  
_Non, c'est juste que je me sentais seule dans mon lit, c'est tout. Assura- t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
Il lui sourit à son tour, elle était très jolie en souriant, a vrai dire elle était belle dans tout ce qu'elle faisait ou disait. (N.A : Et oui il est amoureux !)  
  
_Viens Lionna, on va se coucher demain j'ai une longue journée avec ton père. Il avait prononcé le dernier mot comme une injure, pourtant il restait toujours sous ces ordres.  
  
_Est-ce que tu crois qu'il te laissera le voir ?  
  
_Je ne crois pas. lui dit-il se tournant vers le lit avec un pincement au c?ur. Tu connais ton père, il n'est pas du genre à être gentil.  
  
_As-tu au moins des nouvelles ? Mais elle savait déjà la réponse.  
  
_Non aucune, depuis au moins un mois. Ils étaient déjà allongés sur le lit comme dans l'heure d'avant, tout en parlant, il passait une main dans les cheveux d'Hermione. Je m'inquiète pour Sébastien, je ne pourrais pas supporter encore la perte de quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'ai plus vraiment la force, mon fils est tout ce qui me reste au monde, tout ce qui me reste de ma femme.  
  
Son regard devint triste comme si un vent avait éteint la flamme dans ses yeux pendant une fraction de secondes.  
  
_Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai demandé à mon père de ne rien lui faire, il me l'as promis. Fait moi confiance.  
  
_Je te fait confiance mais pas à ton père, tu le connais.... Il ne put continuer car Hermione l'avait arrêté en mettant son doigt devant sa bouche avant de donner un baiser.  
  
_N'y pense plus pour l'instant.  
  
_Oui... Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione avant de replonger dans ses pensées.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Voilà c'était le chapitre 13, je répète encore une fois désolé pour le retard, et je crois que le prochain sera aussi long désolé ! Pour l'instant laissez-moi vos reviews ! Merci ! 


	14. Note de l'auteur

Coucou ! non c n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mé tout simplement un petit mot de l'auteur pour vous annoncer k j ne posterai plus la suite de « La fille des ténèbres » car pour l'instant je n'ai aucune idée pour la suite, je suis en mank d'inspiration. Je trouve ke je suis sorti complement du projet k j'avai en tete donc si je poste un jour un nouveau chapitre j devrai d'abord refaire kelkes chapitres avant donc... Je suis désolé pour les personnes qui attendaient des nouveaux chapitres, j n'ai plu le temps d'écrire car les études exigeant des efforts ... J'ai décidé de me consacré kà eux ! Désolé ! Bref ne soyez pas trop tristes parc k j pourai refaire tres prochainement les chapitres. Bon je vous souhaite à tous des bonnes vacances ! Kiss tlm !  
  
POurHikin 


End file.
